Our Song
by PattyAM
Summary: Cuando Freddie descubre a Sam cantando siente como si el corazón le diera un vuelco , como si se hubiera... ¿enamorado?. Porfín llego el dia de San Valentin , algunas sorpresas les depararán a los chicos de iCarly y...¡fiesta de máscaras en Ridgeway!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! este es mi primer fanfic , (y va a ser de varios capitulos) el titulo está basado en la canción de Taylor Swift ''Our Song'' ya se que no es tan actual como las de su nuevo disco ,¡pero igual a mi me encanta! En fin , de momento voy a hacer la historia en P.O.V de Sam , que creo que es mas divertido escribir , ¡no lo se! ¬¬**

**iCarly no me pertenece ... bla bla bla , Os dejo con mi historia!**

**P.O.V Sam**

-Caaaarly! , Carlotta!- me pregunto donde se habra metido esta chica

-Carls? , pues parece que no esta aqui... - ugh! tengo que dejar de hablar sola , ya me empiezo a parecer al idiota , a propósito , donde estará también?

Entro al estudio con la mochila al hombro , se suponía que habíamos quedado aqui , Carly , yo , y el ñoño , pero cuando he entrado solo he visto a Spencer doblando cucharas para una escultura de una cuchara gigante ,lo cual me parecería muy raro , pero ya estoy acostumbrada , espera, ¿acostumbrada? creo que paso demasiado tiempo aqui , quizá debería pasar mas tiempo con mi mamá ... venga ya! a quien quiero engañar? , no soportaría pasar el día con ella , se ha comprado un nuevo sostén... y no para de pasearse por ahi con el para acostumbrarse , Espumoso lleva dos días debajo de mi cama... pobre gato.

Me siento en el puff y saco mi cuaderno, y no , no voy a hacer los deberes, ¡que ocurrencia! -paso las paginas de mi cuaderno buscándo la canción , ¿dónde estará?-

-¡Aqui! ven con mamá - desdoblo la hoja manchada de grasa por las patatas fritas de esta mañana , mmm patatas fritas... bueno , ya que tenemos que cantar una canción para la clase de musica practicaré por si acaso, aunque no creo que me saque a cantar a delante de todos porque yo siempre me coloco atrás donde la profesora nunca se fija , y me alegro. Empiezo a cantar

_-I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart..._

**P.O.V Freddie **

Sam me va a matar, he fimado mi sentencia de muerte , llevará esperando unos 15 minutos ,¡15 minutos! , es el doble de lo que ella esperaría por cualquier persona , excepto por Carly , oh espera , Carly no va a estar , a quedado con Dylan para una cita ,estúpido Dylan , entonces ...¡tendre que quedarme solo con el demonio del pelo rubio! , no quiero ni pensar lo que me... ¿qué es eso? parece... alguien cantando y sorprendentemente bien , me resulta familiar , esa voz... , esa voz pertenece a...

_-I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart..._

¡¿Sam? no puede ser, sera mejor que no me vea

_I look around, turn the radio down  
He says,  
Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says :_

Wow! no sabía que ella cantara tan bien. La veo sonreir , se aparta el pelo mientras sigue cantando y de pronto ya no veo nada , nada excepto a ella ,como si todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido , como si nada mas importara , ella , guapísima y creo que he perdido la noción del tiempo porque parece como si la canción hubiese acabado , ¿Qué ha pasado? - ella acaba la canción y se queda obserbando el papel tarareando , pero entonces , tropiezo.

-¡Ay mi tobillo!- me quejo

-¿Qué haces Fredtonto , es que me estabas espiando?- está roja de la ira , o es eso quiza...¿rubor? ¡no, no puede ser!

-...porque si es asi mas vale que corras por...

-N-No , quiero decir no! no estaba espiando ¡pft! de todas formas , ¿que estabas haciendo eh?- si , este es mi pobre intento de intentar cambiar de tema.

-Yo... yo estaba... ¡espera , yo no tengo que darte explicaciones!__

-Cambiando de tema , ¿dónde está Carly Freddo?-pregunata aun un poco enfadada

-Tiene una cita con Dylan , ya sabes el de nuestra clase de francés , es la mascota de Ridgeway-digo encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Dylan dices...?-parece algo indiferente-¡ Ahh Pero si está cañón! - he hablado pronto , mejor dicho , pensado pronto , si eso está mejor.

-Umm deberíamos comenzar el ensayo...-propongo

-Si , pero antes tengo que hacer algo muy importante- dice caminando hacia la puerta

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto curioso

-necesito algo de comer , ¿es que aun no me conoces?-y sale corriendo hacia la cocina.

-como no - pero me quedo pensando en esa momento tan extraño de antes .

**¿Qué os pareció? ¿os gusta? ¿lo odiais? ¡contadmelo!**

**Os daria un adelanto pero que no se ni yo misma lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo asi que si quereis podeis darme ideas :) **

**Revisión!**

**Love^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui estoy otra vez!, y con el segundo capítulo , el principio es un poco mas dramático que el capitulo anterior debido al sueño de Sam pero tranquilos,no sera todo asi xD. Muchas gracias por los comentarios , no está mal para un comienzo, significa mucho para mi de veras :) y gracias por la idea del dueto , creo que la canción que podrían cantar es ''Blanco y negro'' , de Malú , es en español pero no creo que no la habeis oido hacedlo , a mi me encanta!**

**P.O.V Sam**

_Nunca pensé que vería un lugar como este , a propósito ¿dónde estoy?_

_Camino por el aparentemente interminable sendero , a mi derecha hay un montón de flores moradas , lilas , si no me equivoco y a mi izquierda esas mismas flores , pero marchitas ._

_Miro al cielo , la luz me da de lleno en los ojos y los cierro rapidamente , pestañeo varias veces y cuando finalmente abro los ojos veo una silueta al fondo del sendero , creo reconocerla pero ...no lo veo claro. La extraña silueta me hace una seña para que me acerque , y como hipnotizada , sin darme cuenta avanzo hacia ella , cada vez mas rápido , pero nunca llego hasta ella aunque corra y corra cada vez mas , pero es que lo extraño es que no se porque , pero tengo la necesidad de ir junto a ella , es como si algo tirara de mi y no puedo controlarlo. _

_De pronto el cielo , que antes había sido tan claro que había conseguido deslumbrarme , se vuelve negro y comienza la tormenta. Cada vez veo la extraña silueta mas lejos y algo me oprime el pecho , que se llena de angustia y desesperación , finalmente la silueta desaparece y entonces , despierto_

-¡Otra vez el mismo sueño! - y otra vez hablando sola...perfecto

Llevo tres días seguidos con ese estúpido sueño ¿como puede ser?, si al menos fuera algo agradable , no se... ¿carne, tartas de Galini...? ¡o cualquier otra cosa! pero todo menos ese maldito sueño , además , ¿quién es la persona del final del sendero? ¡estúpida imaginación!

Me quedo sentada en la cama y me estiro , aun medio dormida miro el despertador y ,oh no, ¡llego tarde! . Me quedo unos segundos inmóvil y de pronto salto de la cama , literalmente corriendo hacia el baño.

Hoy es uno de esos días , en los que mi pelo es un desastre , genial , me pondría un gorro o algo , pero el mismo reglamento que no permite llevar cuello vuelto a Carly y deja no usar camisa a Gibby, me lo impide ,lo que es aun mas genial. Me peino el cabello rapidamente , bueno , presentable. Como no tengo mucho tiempo cogo lo primero que encuentro y me lo pongo , vale estoy lista. Voy hasta la puerta pero cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla , retrocedo y la vuelvo a abrir . He olvidado los pantalones.

**P.O.V Freddie**

Estoy agotado , he pasado toda la noche reproduciendo esa escena en mi cabeza , reflexionando en lo ocurrido... y he llegado a una conclusión, y es que Sam consigue fastidiarme incluso cuando no está presente , vale , esa no es la conclusión , en realidad no he llegado a ninguna conclusión pero ya la encontraré, espero.

-¡Freddie!- grita Carly detrás de mi

-¡Ahh! ¿es que quieres matarme del susto? ¡porque casi lo consigues!

-Bueno , lo siento Freddie ¡pero tengo algo muy importante que contarte!- grita entusiasmada.

-Ah , vale-digo aun distraido

-¿Es que no vas preguntarme?- me dice visiblemente irritada

-Si , emm ¿que tienes que contarme?- ¡concentrate Freddie!

-Pues , bueno , imagino que ya lo sabrás pero igualmente te lo recuerdo, ¡hoy es San Valentín!

-Si , genial... yupi- digo sin entusiasmo alguno , porque San Valentín no es lo que digamos mi fiesta favorita , no cuando te gusta alguien tanto tiempo como me ha ocurrido a mi con Carly y esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti. Pero a mi ya no me gusta Carly.

-¡Que poca sensibilidad! para mi San Valentín es uno de los mejores días del año ¿no crees Sam?- preguntó a la rubia que se acercaba con la mochila al hombro

-Mmm no lo creo- dice encogiéndose de hombros- de hecho , no me gusta esa fecha , con todas esas cosas cursis ; tarjetas en forma de corazón y cartas melosas entre parejas.

-¡Ja! ¿Ves Carly? somos dos contra uno- no puedo creer que Sam y yo estemos de acuerdo en algo , y mucho menos que estemos del mismo lado.

-El idiota tiene razón- dice mientras se dirige hacia su taquilla (o casillero). Abre la taquilla y una nota rosa cae de ella . Sam se agacha para recogerla y frunce el ceño mientras lee

-¿Qué? ¿es de algún admirador Sam?- pregunta Carly arrebatándole la nota, y comienza a leer en alto:

_Necesito escribirte , decirte que me encantas_

_has invadido mi mente , mi alma , mi corazón_

_cuando miro a tus ojos , veo mi mundo dentro _

_de ellos , y pienso en ti todo el día , sueño contigo_

_toda la noche ._

_Por eso quiero que quedemos la noche de San Valentín en el jardín de detras del Bushwell Plaza . Tu admirador secreto._

Se dibuja una sonrisa enorme en el rostró de Carly

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sam esto esto es fantástico , tienes una cita! - dice dando saltitos

-Si , eh... Carly , Carls tranquilizate , no se si voy a ir ¿vale? - y no se porque pero el hecho de que es posible de que Sam no vaya a su cita me tranquiliza bastante.

-¿Por qué? ¡tienes que ir Sam! porfavor , por mi -y pone la cara mas inocente que es capaz de mostrar mientra pestañea

-Ohh ¡Vale! ¿pero y si es un psicópata? ¿o algún rarito? ¡o peor , alguien como Freddie!- dice con cara de asco

-Pues , si es un psicópata ,un rarito , o... alguien como Freddie , siempre puedes darle una paliza ¿no?

-¡Ehh!- digo indignado

-Tienes razón Carly , creo que ire , por cierto ,¿tu tambien tienes una cita con Dylan no?- dice alzando una ceja

-¡Si! me va a llevar a una fiesta de San Valentín que se organiza en la playa y empieza al anochecer ¿no es romántico?

En ese momento se acerca Dylan y le tapa los ojos a Carly

-¿Quién soy?- le susurra al oido

Ella le aparta las manos y le da un ligero beso en los labios.

-Hola Carly ¿preparada para lo de esta noche?

-Por supuesto- sonríe

Despues mira a Sam y Freddie

-¡hey! creo que no nos han presentado , soy Dylan y vosotros Sam y Freddie ¿verdad? os he visto en iCarly.

-Si- decimos al vez

Sam me da un puñetazo en el hombro

-¡Au! ¿y eso a que ha venido?- me toco el hombro dolorido mientras intento moverlo.

-Eso ha venido a que tienes que dejar de hablar a la vez que yo ¿vale?

-Vale -digo resignado.

-Jajaja sois muy graciosos , es igual que en iCarly - dice bastante divertido.

-Si... ¡bienvenido a mi mundo! se pasan a si todo el día- dice Carly

-Bueno , me tengo que ir , encantado de conoceros - y se encamina hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Igualmente!- decímos Sam y yo al unísono. Sam me fulmina con la mirada y si las miradas mataran yo no habría llegado ni a la adolescencia.

-Eh Sam , tenemos clase de música , vamos o llegaremos tarde -digo tirándola de la manga - vaamos, pon un poco de esfuerzo , no puedo arrastrarte yo solo hasta la la clase de música...-De pronto ella me sonríe maliciosamente.

**P.O.V Sam **

He hecho que el idiota me lleve en brazos a la clase de música , no ha sido dificil , solo he tenido que alzar un puño y cogerle de la camisa , entonces ha abierto los ojos de par en par y ha gritado , ''¡vale , pero no me pegues!''

Y aqui estoy yo , en brazos de un friki que adora la tecnología , hablando de brazos ¡que biceps! ¿desde cuando está eso ahi? hoy lleva uno de esos estúpidos polos de manga corta , y no puedo creer que vaya a pensar esto , pero se ve sexy. Creo que estoy desvariando.

-Ya hemos llegado , Princesa Puckett- dice , y me deja en el suelo delicadamente.

-Gracias- le sonrrio , ¿le sonrio? ¡pero que estoy haciendo!

-¿gracias?- está bastante desconcertado , no le culpo . Me encojo de hombros y entro a clase dejándole ahi pasmado.

Voy a sentarme a mi sitio habitual del fondo , pero veo que lo ha ocupado Valerie , que está sentada con Amanda. Odio a esas dos estúpidas , el mes pasado Valerie y su mono de repetición , Amanda , pintaron toda la fachada del instituto con sprays de pintura y me inculparon ,tuve que limpiarla después de clase durante una semana entera ¿que por que no las mando al hospital de una paliza? porque el director me ha dicho que otro altercado mas y tendrá que expulsarme. Asi que obserbo la clase , ya no quedan sitios libres , hasta Freddie se me ha adelantado , espera , hay un sitio al lado del idiota... en primera fila. Estupendo.

Me acerco a mi nuevo sitio y dejo mi mochila apoyada contra la mesa ,saco mi bolígrafo y jugeteo con el en las manos ,estoy algo nerviosa, ahora que estoy delante es posible que me toque cantar en frente de todos y para colmo , cuando miro atrás Amanda y Valerie se ríen y cuchichean mientras me miran . No se que están tramando pero seguro que no es nada bueno.

La profesora , Eva , entra a clase sosteniendo su habitual carpeta y como siempre , tarde. Para que luego digan de los alumnos...

Se sienta en el lugar del profesor y nos dice:

-Hola chicos , siento llegar tarde pero tenía una reunión de profesores- típico , esa es la escusa mas vieja del repertorio de los profesores ,aunque a mi me da igual , si con tal de no dar clase...

-Bueno sigamos con la ronda de canciones , hoy voy a innovar un poco - sonríe- hoy haremos tan solo un dueto y despues seguiremos con la teoría porque vamos un poco atrasados y tengo que fijar la fecha del examen.

-Ohhhh- se oye por toda la clase

-hace tan solo una semana que tuvimos el anterior ¿y ya nos quieres ponernos otro?- dice una chica del pelo rubio entre divertida e indignada- eso no es justo.

-Ya...la vida no es justa- dice la profesora y la chica se pone a parlotear con sus amigas , las cuales se muestran de acuerdo con lo que ella dice.

-Veamos, hoy van a salir a cantar...- nos mira uno por uno lentamente ¡estoy nerviosa!-Freddie y...- Por favor que no diga Sam , que no diga Sam , que no diga Sam

-...¡Sam!- es oficial , soy gafe.

-Vamos chicos, ¡os toca!

**Pobre Sam... tiene que cantar delante de todos ¿lo consegurá?.**

**Esta clase de música es igual que la mia en la vida real , aunque nosotros no tenemos que cantar xD y como veis no es que sea muy formal , llamamos a los profes por los nombres de pila y tal , no se si en vuestro pais pasa lo mismo , por cierto , la chica del pelo rubio soy yo , siempre intentando aplazar los examenes jeje , y cuando algo no me gusta lo digo. He puesto el nobre de Amanda a la amiga de Valerie porque mi mejor amiga se llama asi ¡Hey Amanda no te lo tomes a mal , sabes que te adoro (LLL)! **

**En el próximo capítulo San acudirá a su cita ¿que ocurrira?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoola! aqui estoy con el 3º capítulo , ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios! gracias a vosotros he descubierto que me encanta escribir , de hecho uno de mis proyectos de futuro es escribir un libro. Les he dicho a mis amigas que estoy escribiendo una historia , ¡pero no dejo que la vean xD! No pregunteis :D .**

**Como ya he dicho la canción del dueto de Sam y Freddie se llama ''blanco y negro'' de Malú. Escuchadla ,si no la habeis oido, pocas canciones me han gustado tanto como esta (xD esto es un ''momento promoción'' jajaja pero a mi no me pagan). En fin , espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo!^^**

**P.O.V Freddie**

Voy a cantar con Sam ¡voy a cantar con Sam! aunque lo cierto es que no se porque estoy tan entusiasmado , imagino que será porque creo que tiene una voz espectacular , si sera eso.

**P.O.V Sam **

Tengo que cantar con Freddie , oh ¿Por qué tengo que cantar con Freddie? mejor dicho, ¡¿Por qué tengo que cantar? Tengo que mantener la calma , no puedo ponerme en evidencia delante de Valerie y Amanda, no pienso mostrar debilidad ante ellas ,¡de ninguna manera!

Aprieto los puños y me levanto , no puedo creer que valla ha hacerlo.

-¿Y que canción se supone que vamos a cantar? -pregunta Freddie con cierto entusiasmo. Ese chico es tonto.

-''Blanco y negro'' , de Malú- aclara Eva- para que luego digais que lo único que os pongo es música clásica , pues esta vez no.

-Pero... , pero esa es una canción romántica-replico .La situación mejora ,si...

¿Es que algo mas podría salir mal?

-Pero no podeís hacerlo de cualquier forma, ¡teneis que ponerle sentimiento! como si estuvierais enamorados- nos pone un brazo a cada uno en el hombro- os saldrá bien...-Pues prece que si, algo mas podía salir mal. Que conste que no volveré a hacerme esa pregunta.

-Ahora ,¡poned la música!- y nos entrga un par de micrófonos

El sonido de un piano inunda la sala , y yo , Sam Puckett , que nunca he temido a nada , que he hecho temer a todos , tengo miedo. Si , tengo miedo y es de cantar y lo peor es que Freddie no parece sentir lo mismo , de hecho muestra una sonrisa despreocupada , ah , como le odio cuando hace eso.

Veo que mi momento de empezar a cantar se aproxima ,cierro los ojos , cojo aire y... ha llegado la hora . Comienzo a cantar.

_Se que faltaron razones  
Se que sobraron motivos  
Contigo porque me matas  
Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo…_

**P.O.V Freddie**

Sam mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras canta las primeras frases , está muy nerviosa, además , puesto que la canción la canta una chica ,yo solo tengo que cantar el estribillo con ella, pero Sam tiene que cantar todo lo demás sola. De pronto se vueve hacia mi y sigue cantando , pero esta vez mirándome a los ojos. Oh , creo que me falta la respiración.__

Tú dices blanco yo digo negro  
Tú dices voy yo digo vengo  
Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro…

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente  
pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente  
Tu eres quien me hace llorar  
pero solo tu me puedes consolar._

Parece que me toca.__

Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira

Sam me agarra la soy yo el que está nervioso

_No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría  
¿Y que no daría?_

**P.O.V Sam **

Oh no , me toca cantar otra vez sola ¿pero por qué nunca está ese idiota cuando le necesito? le suelto la mano a Freddie y le miro mas intensamente. ¿Qué por qué? no lo se , la siguiente frase me suena familiar.__

Me odias me quieres siempre contracorriente…  
Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente  
por mas que te busco  
Eres tu quien me encuentra…

Dicen que el amor es suficiente  
pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente  
Tu eres quien me hace llorar  
pero solo tu me puedes consolar.

Y le estribillo otra vez , por lo menos ahora Freddie me acompaña , tengo que tranquilizarme , ya queda poco._  
_

_Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría  
¿Y que no daría? Si eres mi mundo  
si con tus manos curas mis heridas ¿que no daría?  
Si solo a tu lado puedo llorar  
y reír al sentir tus caricias…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos…  
Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida  
Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas  
No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos  
Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría  
¿Y que no daría?_

La música acaba y la clase estalla en un efusivo aplauso.

Sonrio. Me siento tan bien...no puedo describirlo. Miro a mis compañeros , no , puede ser, solo por esto ha valido la pena cantar ¡Valerie y Amanda se han quedado con la boca abierta! están furiosas , me gusta. Sonrio con suficiencia y me vuelvo hacia Eva.

-Vaya...no tengo palabras- nos obserba espectante- En serio habeis estado impresionantes ,en especial tu Sam- y me sonrie con simpatía.

Gracias- contesto. Vale, esta es mi nueva profesora favorita ¡Es la primera vez que un profesor me felicita! . Mmm buena sensación.

-Bueno , podeis volver a vuestros asientos.

Me acerco hasta mi sitio y me siento. Oigo murmullos , la gente no para de mirarme y oigo susurros que me felicitan

-Has estado increible Sam- me dice una chica de la segunda fila.

-Si, ¡Sam, tienes una voz fantástica! - murmura la amiga de la chica anterior

Es cierto -dice un chico del pelo castaño, muy guapo por cierto -No sabía que cantaras tan bien- me guiña un ojo.

Lo que quedó de clase fue mas bien poco interesante. Claro que , si me aburría siempre podía girarme a ver la cara que se les había quedado a las dos estúpidas.

**P.O.V Freddie **

Las clases han acabado , por fín. Tengo que encontrar a Sam , antes no he tenido la ocasión de felicitarla ¡ahi está!.

Corro hacia ella , que esta hablando con Carly.

-Hola chicas- saludo-¡por fín te encuentro Sam! he estado buscándote , quería felicitarte por como has cantado- sonrío

Pues no eres el único- contesta Carly- llevo diez minutos hablando y ya se le han acercado unos diez chicos para lo mismo, y para algo mas quizá...

Es cierto- afirma Sam

Me tenso , ¿diez chicos? ¿para algo más?. Tuerzo el gesto, esto no me gusta aunque no se muy bien por qué.

-¿Que te pasa Freddo?-pregunta con aire de suficiencia- ¿Celoso...?

-¿Que? ¿Yo, celoso? ¡para nada!- reacciono automaticamente

-Ella me mira extrañada- Iba a decir , que si estabas celoso de que a mi me hubieran felicitado y a ti no.- Vaya. He metido la pata.

-Claro , a eso me refería yo- miento

Silencio. Silencio incómodo que interrumpe Carly ¡gracias Carly!

-Por cierto- continua ella- Sam, tienes que venir a mi casa para prepararte para tu cita de esta noche ¡vas a estar preciosa!-exclama

-No se Carly ,no quiero que me arregles como cuando quise ser mas femenina . Ya no quiero cambiar

-Tranquila Sam , no lo hare . Estarás guapísima , pero sin ese tipo de cosas ¡Tu chico va a alucinar cuando te vea!

-Entonces de acuerdo- asiente Sam.

Esto no me gusta.

**P.O.V Carly**

-¡Spencer ya he llegado!-le grito- ¿Spencer?

-¡Aqui arriba!- alzo la vista y le veo colgado al techo de un arnés. Y este es un día normal en la vida Carly Shay , no se si reirme o preocuparme.

-Baja de ahi ahora mismo ¡Te vas a hacer daño! y pesas demasiado para llevarte al hospital yo sola

-Tendrías que llamar a una ambulancia- asiente Spencer

-¿Que?-pregunto , no entiendo nada

-Si, ya sabes ¿por qué ibas a llevarme a rastras al hospital cuando puedes llamar a una ambulancia?- pregunta. Cogo un balón de la escultura de pelotas de fútbol de Spencer y se lo tiro a la cabeza- ¡Au! ¿por que me tiras eso a la cabeza ¿que he dicho? no entiendo por qué tienes que... ¡ay! ¡auu que daño!- el arnés se ha soltado y él ha caído al suelo, ¿y se supone que Él está a cargo de MI?

-Y... ¿quieres que llame a una ambulancia?- pregunto riéndome

-Muy graciosa.- Spencer me saca la lengua . Es peor que un crío

-¿Y que tal el día hermanita?- me revuelve el pelo

-Bien ,¡pero deja mi pelo tranquilo!- me arreglo el pelo con las manos

-Voy a hacer tacos de espaguetis ¿vas a querer verdad?

-Claro , guardame un poco- le digo

-Hola Carls ¿que hay Spence?- dice Sam entrando por la puerta

-Hey Sam -contesta Spencer

-Sam , tenemos que prepararte cuanto antes ¡tan solo quedan dos horas y aun no hemos empezado!

Vale ,vale , a la ordén- y hace un saludo militar

La cogo del brazo y tiro de ella hacia mi habitación. Abro el armario y tiro unas cuantas prendas a la cama- Esto, esto también , esto definitivamente no...- digo mientras rebusco en el armario- ¡Y esto es perfecto! le enseño una camisa azul que cae del hombro y lleva incorporada un collar dorado en forma de corazón y unos vaqueros azules cortos algo rotos-Te quedará genial- le lanzo la ropa - Es un conjunto perfecto para ti , pruébatelo.

**P.O.V Sam**

Me alegro de que Carly no me haya obligado a ponerme algo demasiado femenino_  
_Me digo mientras me pruebo la ropa . Ya estoy , me queda bien, de hecho si que has acertado esta vez Carly , pienso mientras me miro al espejo.

Abro la puerta y doy una vuelta sobre mis pies

-¿Y bien?- pregunto mientras me pongo las manos en la cintura.

-Mmm... ¡estás perfecta! ¡tu chico va a caer rendido a tus pies ya verás! ahora solo tengo que peinarte y maquillarte

-¿Maquillarme...?

**P.O.V Freddie**

Creo que me he enamorado de Sam , es la única explicación y es la razón de que ya no me guste Carly , o de que me haya sentido de esa forma.. tan especial cuando cantábamos juntos , de que sintiera celos del admirador secreto de Sam o de que después de la clase de música me pasara todo el día buscándola para tan solo... felicitarla por lo bien que había cantado , aunque ahora creo que lo que quería era simplemente simplemente estar con ella. ¡no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de Sam! ¿soy idiota o que...? ¡siempre enamorándome de quien no me corresponde , primero Carly ,y ahora Sam. Aunque pensándolo mejor ...no se si Sam me corresponde...

**P.O.V Sam**

Salgo del apartamento de Carly ya arreglada y lista para conocer a ese chico misterioso ¿quién será? no sospecho de nadie, puede que después de todo San Valentín no esté tan mal .

Camino bajo la luz de la luna , que ya se ha puesto en el cielo y se alza , imponente , junto a miles de estrellas que parecen obserbarme... yo también tengo mi lado poético.

Cruzo la calle y llego al pequeño aunque acogedor jardín repleto de rosas rojas y blancas. La fuente , iluminada reluce en el centro del jardín y salpica a las flores mas cercanas a ella , es un sitio muy romántico.

Llego hasta la fuente y me apoyo contra ella , mi admirador secreto aun no ha llegado , pero no creo que tarde en venir , o al menos eso espero.

**P.O.V Freddie **

Estoy tumbado en mi cama , mirando al techo y recordando la canción que cantamos esta mañana. Hay algunas frases que me llaman la atención , porque creo que se asemejan a la relación que tengo con Sam de amor-odio , bueno, mas bien es odio por su parte y amor por la mia pero no puedo dejar de pensar en frases como: ''_No somos perfectos , solo polos opuestos , te amo con fuerza te odio a momentos'' _o también ''_Me odias me quieres siempre contracorriente , te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente''_

No puedo dejar que Sam tenga una cita con ese admirador , tengo que ir y hacer algo , aunque no se el que. Creo que lo pensaré por el camino.

Me levanto y abro la puerta de mi habitación muy decidido pero cuando la abro me encuentro a mi madre en primer plano.

-¡Ahh!- retrocedo , me he llevado un buen susto

-¡Fredward Benson! ¿adonde crees que vas? tengo que darte tu baño antigarrapatas de media hora.

-¿Que? ¿media hora? ¡no puedo mamá , tengo prisa!- le replico

-¡Pues no podrás salir hasta que te hayas dado ese baño! ¡y no hay mas discusión!

-Pero puedo dármelo cuando vuelva ¡o mañana!

-No , te lo vas a dar ahora ¡y no me repliques!- dice algo enfadada

-¡Vale!- le grito y entro al baño dando un portazo

**P.O.V Sam **

Han pasado quince minutos y aun no ha aparecido ningún chico guapo que diga ser mi cita de esta noche ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¡no va a aparecer! ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas? no soy mala persona , la mayor parte del tiempo , ¡pero esa no es la cuestión! aunque pensándolo mejor , quizá se haya retrasado y va a venir ¡ah , no lo se! .Por si acaso voy a esperar unos minutos mas , si ya sabía yo que esto no era una buena idea...

**P.O.V Freddie**

-¡Pero Freddie! deja que termine de secarte el pelo , no puedes salir asi a la calle ¡vas a resfriarte!- Camina hacia mi con el secador del pelo , esta es una imagen muy extraña ¡parece una psicópata!

-Lo siento mamá , tengo muchísima prisa- paso por debajo de sus piernas y me escabullo hacia la puerta

-¡Freddie , ven aqui ahora mismo!

-¡Losiento mamá!- y cierro la puerta

**P.O.V Sam **

¿Por que siempre me sale todo mal? ¡con Pete , con Jonah y ahora con alguien que ni siquiera se si conozco! esto es de locos. No se que hago aqui parada como una idiota esperando a alguien que no va a llegar. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Y entonces una lágrima, recorre veloz mi mejilla , seguida de otras muchas, y ya me he estropeado el maquillaje. Me pongo las manos sobre la cara y lloro en silencio.

**P.O.V Freddie**

Llego corriendo al jardín , agotado , y la veo alli sola y con las manos sobre su rostro , esta llorando. No se que le habrá hecho ese idiota pero como me entere juro que se va a arrepentir.

Cogo una rosa roja de las del jardín , y me la pongo detrás de la espalda mientras me aproximo a ella.

-Sam...- ella alza la vista , tiene todo el maquillaje corrido , pero ella siempre está bellísima.

-Vete , no quiero que nadie me vea asi ¡vete! ¿no me oyes?- vueve a esconder la cara

-Sam , feliz San Valentín- y le tiendo la rosa roja. Ella me mira , la coge y la sostiene entre sus dedos y me da una abrazo inesperado. La rodeo con mis brazos y ella llora en silencio en mi hombro.

-No ha aparecido..-me dice entre sollozos.

-Oh , Sam...

**¡Y otro capítulo mas! , siento haber dejado asi a Sam xD hasta ahora es el que mas me ha gustado escribir. En el próximo capítulo se descubrirá quien es el admirador secreto de Sam que no acudió a su cita . **

**Quiero que me deis vuestra opinión , además también quiero saber que os a parecido la elección de la canción del dueto.**

**Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios , esta vez he tardado mas en subir un nuevo capítulo pero es que tengo demasiados exámenes . Juro que esta es la tercera vez que escribo este capítulo porque , mi madre está obsesionada con que voy a estropear la batería si uso tanto el ordenador portátil , entonces le he quitado la batería y he olvidado enchufarlo , ya imaginareis lo que pasó después ... y esto 2 veces seguidas...pero esto no me va a pasar una cuarta vez ¡claro que no! voy a guardar el documento cada 2 minutos (vale , cada 2 minutos no , pero lo voy a hacer más frecuentemente). Pensareis que no parezco tan molesta por lo que me ha pasado con tantos signos de exclamación y cosas asi ¡pero la verdad es que estoy bastante cabreada!**

**Pero no os haré esperar más , ¡os dejo con el siguiente capítulo!**

**P.O.V Sam **

_Recorro el intrincado laberinto a paso ligero , mis pisadas suenan por toda la estancia , como si hubiera eco. Voy siguiendo un extraño , aunque curioso rastro de rosas rojas , que parecen conducir a algún lugar en concreto , pero no se hacia donde puede ser... _

_Miro a ambos lados del laberinto , las paredes están cubiertas de espejos , lo cual debería confundirme para orientarme , pero lo cierto es que camino con una seguridad insospechada , como si supiera exactamente a donde voy , como si ya hubiera estado antes en este extraño lugar._

_Llego al final de la primera intersección , me paro , y por primera vez observo mi reflejo en el espejo . Tengo el semblante cansado , y también algunas ojeras , pero hay algo que me llama la atención , algo de lo que no me había percatado antes , pues llevo una rosa en el pelo , idéntica a las que hay esparcidas por el suelo . La extraigo con cuidado de mi cabello y la contemplo , vuelvo a mirar al espejo , pero cuando lo hago , la veo , está ahí parada , la misteriosa silueta que aparece en todos mis sueños está ahí._

_Me giro hacia ella bruscamente , pero cuando lo hago , la rosa se me cae y rápidamente la recojo, pero cuando me levanto la silueta ya no está , no puedo creer que haya vuelvo dejarla escapar , aunque la verdad es que no se por qué quiero encontrarla_

_Pero no pienso dejarla escapar , esta vez no . Me apresuro y corro en busca de la silueta en un intento inútil de encontrarla , pues se ha esfumado._

_Me siento en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en el espejo , aun con la rosa en las manos . La examino más detenidamente , y descubro algo que no hubiera esperado encontrar nunca en una rosa . En uno de los pétalos se puede ver algo escrito en una letra clásica y elegante que me resulta familiar . Pone: ''Solo tienes que darte cuenta'' _

¿Darme cuenta de qué?he despertado con esa idea metida en la cabeza a causa de ese maldito sueño , que por lo menos , ya ha cambiado en algo. Bostezo , y miro a la mesilla donde está el despertador, por lo menos hoy no llego tarde . Pero después me percato de que la rosa de la noche anterior , la que me regaló Freddie , esta sobre mi cama . Y entonces todos los recuerdos de anoche inundan mi mente , llenándome de tristeza. No lo entiendo , ¿por qué de pronto me he vuelto tan débil? ¿Desde cuando soy yo asi? La verdad es que no creo que me derrumbara por culpa de ese maldito idiota que ni siquiera sé si conozco . Lo que pasa es que todas mis relaciones acaban en desastre , y esta fué la gota que colmó el vaso .

Ahora que recuerdo , ¡debí hacer un papelón tremendo delante de Freddie! he perdido mi dignidad , ya no sé ni cómo voy a poder mirarle a la cara después de lo ocurrido , aunque la verdad es que el fue mi duce conmigo , como nunca nadie lo ha sido , me regalo esa rosa y después se quedo allí consolándome en el jardín , debí de quedarme dormida , porque no recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa por mi misma , oh... él tuvo que llevarme en brazos ,¡por eso la rosa estaba en mi cama!

Tengo que pedirle disculpas por lo de la noche anterior , por una vez lo haré , bueno , en realidad sería la segunda vez que lo hago... Me digo mientras rememoro esa última vez.

**P.O.V Freddie**

Me siento fatal por Sam , nunca la había visto... tan frágil , me mata verla así. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos y tuve que llevarla hasta su casa. Todavía sigo mal por ella ... tengo que hacer algo para animarla y creo que ya el que...

Sorío. Si , eso tiene que funcionar . Cojo la mochila y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta , mientras telefoneo a un amigo que seguro que me va poder ayudar con la sorpresa que le voy a preparar a Sam.

**P.O.V Sam**

He decidido que no pienso estar triste , voy a olvidar lo ocurrido y no quiero que nadie me lo mencione.

-¡Sam! ¿qué tal estás? Freddie me ha contado lo que te paso- me dice la morena que se acerca a mí con los brazos extendidos para darme un abrazo , y yo que quería que nadie me lo recordara... Porque es Carly, que si no...

Me abraza con fuerza y le devuelvo el abrazo, la verdad es que no se que haría yo sin Carly.

-Me siento mal...-continua - si no te hubiera convencido para ir a esa cita, no...

-¿Qué?- la interrumpo- ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡tú no tienes la culpa Carly!

-Si... pero..

-¿Pero qué?- vuelvo a interrumpirla- ¡deja de decir estupideces!

-Lo sé , pero sabes que...

-¡No! no lo sé porque...

-¡Basta ya! , ¿¡quieres dejar de interrumpirme!- esta vez es ella quien me interrumpe

-¡Vale! pero solo si dejas de echarte las culpas- le propongo

-¡Hecho!- nos damos la mano.

-¿Interrumpo alguna negociación?- pregunta Freddie mientras se acerca a nosotras sonriendo.

-Para nada , hola Freddie- contesta la morena

-Hey...- digo mientras miro al suelo , para no mirarle a los ojos

-¡Hola chicas!- parece muy contento, me pregunto por qué

-¿Que tal estás Sam?- me pregunta con una tierna sonrisa .

-Mejor- le miro por fin , y continuo- pero quiero olvidarlo así que no quiero que ninguno lo vuelva a mencionar.

-¡Vaya , vaya! ¿así que tu admirador secreto te dejó plantada eh...?- dice Valerie que se acerca acompañada , cómo no , por Amanda ¿es que nunca van a parar de recordármelo?

-¿Qué? ¿cómo sabes tu eso estúpida? espera tú... ¡No puedo creerlo , tú dejaste esa nota en mi taquilla...! ¡esta vez no os voy a dar una paliza , pero se lo diré al director Franklin para que os expulse a las dos!- les digo furiosa

-Es tu palabra contra la mía , pero si , fui yo- me dice sonriendo ¡cómo la odio!

-Pues prepárate para...- hace caso omiso de mí y me interrumpe

-Adiós Freddie- le lanza un beso soplando ,y después, se va

-¡Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca!- protesto

-¿vaya... molesta eh?- dice Carly mientras asiente

-Touche- respondo

-Esa chica es de lo peor , no se que vi en ella...- dice Freddie de pronto

-Una ocasión fácil...-le contesta Sam. Me giro y la miro con incredulidad , ya vuelve a ser ella , pero me alegro.

-De todos modos- dice Sam siguiendo con el tema inicial- pienso vengarme , pero todo a su tiempo...- dice con picardía.

**P.O.V Carly**

Salgo de la clase de matemáticas y veo a Sam apoyada en su taquilla escribiendo algo en su teléfono

Me alegro de que Sam se encuentre mejor , y también de que vuelva a ser la misma.

-Hola , ¿qué tal tu última clase?- pregunto por entablar una conversación con ella

-Pues... la señorita Briggs me ha vuelto a echar de clase- ¿y cuándo no?

¿Qué has hecho esta vez...?- esta es mi rutina diaria

-Nada...- me contesta

-¡Sam! cuéntamelo- le exijo

-De acuerdo... ¡!- me dice , tan rápido que no puedo captar ni una sola palabra

-¿Qué?- continuo - se-pa-ra - las - pa- la- bras- suspira

-Le- dije- que- su- gato ¡es decir su gaita! so- na- ba- co- mo- un- ga- to- a- tro-pe- lla- do

-¡Ah!- ya- lo- en- tien- do

-¿Po- de- mos- de- jar- de- ha- blar- a- si- an- tes- de- que- al- guien- nos- vea- y- pien- se- que- es- ta- mos -lo- cas?

-¡Cla- ro!- sacude la cabeza y rectifica- ¡Claro!

-Bueno ¿y qué clase tenemos ahora?

-Veamos...- digo mientras saco mi agenda escolar**- **Ahora tenemos clase de... naturales- digo mientras paso las páginas

-Ohh.. ¿por qué tenemos que ir a tantas clases?- dice mientras gimotea

-Estamos en el instituto...¡la idea es asistir a las clases!- digo , aunque muy a mi pesar

**P.O.V Sam**

-¡Sam!- dice Freddie que se acerca corriendo por los pasillos- ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!-dice tirándome del brazo hasta la salida , sin darme tiempo a protestar y dejando a Carly alli plantada , y sin palabras...

Ya estando fuera del edificio me paro , ya un poco harta de correr detrás de él , y le quito la mano de mi brazo.

-¿Quieres decirme que te pasa? ¿a dónde me llevas?- pregunto aun confundida

-Vamos a saltarnos las clases , tu y yo- dice sonriendo

-¿Freddie Benson saltándose las clases? ¡nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto!- digo realmente sorprendida

-Ya... yo tampoco ¡pero es que tengo una sorpresa para ti!- ¿una sorpresa? la verdad es que tengo curiosidad

-¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa?- pregunto

-Es una sorpresa... ¡no pienso decírtelo!- casi cuela

-Tenía que intentarlo- digo mientras me encojo de hombros

Me vuelve a agarrar la mano y me tapa los ojos con una venda azul.

**P.O.V Freddie**

Bajamos del taxi que nos ha traído hasta el lugar de mi sorpresa. Llegamos hasta el sitio en el que mi amigo nos está esperando. Le saludo desde lejos y me hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo .

Llegamos hasta donde él se encuentra . le saludo

-Hola , ¿ya está preparado todo John?- le digo con impaciencia

-Si, os estábamos esperando- dice el chico

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- pregunta Sam por enésima vez

-Ten paciencia... ya queda poco

-¿Así que esta es la chica de la que me hablaste esta mañana? tenías razón , es realmente guapa.- Sonrío con nerviosismo y el rubor aparece en mi rostro .Al menos de eso , ella no ha podido percatarse , pero si que ha oído lo que John acaba de decir.

-Eh... bueno démonos prisa- digo cambiando de tema todavía algo incómodo

-Pues podeis pasar- dice haciendo un gesto con la mano para que podamos subir

**Mmmm ¿que será la sorpresa que Freddie va a hacerle a Sam? sea lo que sea va a ser muy especial...**

**Podéis darme vuestra opinión ; lo que os gusta , lo que podría mejorar ...¡lo que querais! también podeis contarme que creeis que será la sorpresa .**

**¡Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo ¡y harta de los exámenes! : naturales , sociales ,matemáticas , gimnasia...si , gimnasia ; de resistencia y de hacer el pino , el puente... cosas así, además mi profesora loca de educación física (gimnasia pero en teoría) quiere que copiemos el tema entero para el martes , ...motivada... ¡con lo que tengo que estudiar! además tengo que hacer cartas para San Valentín y... ¡ah! estoy muy estresada , y dolorida , porque me fui a esquiar con mi amigas y... digamos que me pegué la hostia de mi vida (siento el lenguaje pero no se me ocurre otra palabra) imaginaos la situación: yendo a toda pastilla sin poder frenar , y después rodando , y rodando como media pista (digo yo , los que iban en el telesilla y me veían rodar estarían flipando xD) , al final estoy bien pero me he hecho un esguince y algunos moratones , la verdad es que lo pasé mal y para colmo cuando llego a casa va mi padre y dice: ''vale , te has pegado un golpe tremendo , ¿pero y lo que te has reído?'' pues a mi no me hacía tanta gracia mientras rodaba ...después si... ¡pero eso solo lo puedo decir yo! **

**En fin lo que os interesa es la historia , ¡asi que no os haré esperar más!**

**P.O.V Sam**

¿A dónde me llevará el idiota? de verdad , llevo como una hora con los ojos vendados y mi paciencia se está agotando , por lo menos podría darme una pista , o quitarme la venda, o... ¡algo! pero no aguanto más. Ahora que lo pienso , hemos dejado a Carly abandonada...pobre Carly...sola en clase de matemáticas. Me digo mientras un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

De pronto noto que nos paramos , y Freddie empieza a hablar con alguien a quien no conozco

-Hola , ¿ya está preparado todo John?- le dice al desconocido al que aun no puedo poner cara a causa de esta estúpida venda

-Sí, os estábamos esperando- contesta el chico

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- pregunto con esperanza de que esta vez si me lo diga

-Ten paciencia... ya queda poco- ¿poco? pues que me defina su concepto de ''poco'' porque es obvio que que tenemos opiniones muy distintas

-¿Así que esta es la chica de la que me hablaste esta mañana? tenías razón , es realmente guapa.- Un intenso rubor invade mis mejillas. ¿Guapa? ¿él piensa que soy linda? ¿¡qué es esto, el mundo al revés! porque si es así me gustaría saberlo

-Eh... bueno démonos prisa- dice , para mi impresión algo incómodo

-Pues podeis pasar- dice el tal John. ¿Pasar a dónde? ¡ahh! no lo sé pero tengo hambre , lo que daría por un cubo de pollo frito. Pienso mientras me relamo los labios. Esto me está afectando

-Vale , ¿Sam estás preparada?- dice Freddie agarrándome de la mano para conducirme a no sé donde

-¿Ya? ¡Por fín! estoy lista- exclamo con cierto alivio

-Pues prepárate... para una experiencia inolvidable- dice mientras desata el nudo de la venda , esta cae al suelo y me quedo observando lo que tengo delante prácticamente boquiabierta

-¿Un globo aerostático? ¿estás sugiriendo que montemos en globo? No no no- digo aun incrédula ¿montar en globo? ¿cómo se le ocurren esas cosas...?

-Vaya...- dice mientras se pone la mano en el mentón con aire pensativo- ¿Así que Sam Puckett tiene miedo a las alturas? parecías más dura... pero ya veo que no- ¿que no soy dura? ¿qué se habrá creído?

-Se lo que intentas...-me acerco a él- y no lo vas a conseguir- digo ya a escasos centímetros de él

-¿A sí?- dice el también acercándose. Casi puedo notar su aliento-¿Y si te retara a una apuesta...?- dice con aire desafiante- Te apuesto a que no eres capaz de montar a ese globo conmigo- dice sonriendo. Ya está, no tengo más remedio que montar , él me ha retado , y mamá nunca rechaza un reto . Serás... Él idiota sabe donde más me duele.

-Bien- digo resignada

-Bien- contesta él encarándome. Nunca le he visto así ¿de dónde habrá sacado tanto valor? No lo sé pero... me gusta

Nos quedamos ahí parados mirándonos a los ojos, en la misma posición sin movernos , a una distancia muy , muy corta

-Ya sé que interrumpo, pero nos tenemos que ir ya...- dice John de pronto , y en ese momento ambos nos alejamos en un rápido movimiento , incómodos.

-¡No interrumpes!- exclama Freddie nervioso

-Ya...- contesta el chico- y se aleja sonriendo mientras sacude la cabeza.

-Será mejor.. que subamos ya- digo ruborizada

-Subamos- dice él rápidamente y se encamina hacia el globo

**Unos minutos después...ya en el aire**

Esto no está tan mal , de hecho está muy bien. Me gusta esta sensación , y a Freddie parece ocurrirle lo mismo

-¿Habías montado en globo antes?- pregunto mirando el paisaje

-Solo una vez , pero esta vez está siendo mejor- dice mientras me sonríe

-¿Y no le dio un ataque a tu madre? perdón , a la loca de tu madre

-La verdad es que no llegué a decírselo- suelta una carcajada

-Saltándote las clases , y ocultando cosas a tu madre...estoy impresionada- realmente impresionada

-¿Qué puedo decir? , ¡aprendí de la mejor!- si , esa soy yo

¿Me da la impresión o estamos...? coqueteando , flirteando , tonteando... me vale cualquiera , pero , ¿será cierto?

Me asomo para ver el panorama ,pensativa , aun no ha atardecido.

-Desde aquí se ve todo Seattle , por cierto , he ganado la apuesta...-sonrío

-Pues vaya novedad...¿y qué vas a querer a cambio? ¿a qué humillación tendré que someterme esta vez?- pregunta suspirando

-Mmm creo que voy a pensarlo , y cuando lo decida te lo diré ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Es que tengo otra opción?- Buena pregunta

-Es cierto , no la tienes- admito

-Por cierto , he traído...- dice mientras saca unos sandwiches de una bolsa

-¡Comida!- grito mientras le arrebato los alimentos de las manos y empiezo a engullirlos rápidamente

-¡Eh!- grita molesto

-Demasiado lento- digo con la boca llena

-No se ni porque me sorprendo- dice negando con la cabeza

En ese momento John se gira y nos dice:

-Ya estamos descendiendo , en pocos minutos aterrizaremos- ¿pero qué es esto? ¿un avión?

**P.O.V Carly**

Ya han acabado las clases, acabo de llegar a casa y Sam Y Freddie no han aparecido en todo el día ¿dónde estarán? No lo sé ,pero más vale que me den una explicación cuando lleguen.

Ahora que lo pienso , últimamente he notado a Freddie un poco raro , ya averiguaré lo que sea que le pasa , voy a preguntárselo ,y si no me lo dice... tendré que idear algún plan... bah! creo que voy a saltarme lo de preguntárselo y voy a idear un plan ¡me encantan los planes! y los largos baños... ¡pero esa no es la cuestión! tiene que ocurrírseme algo.

En ese momento entran Sam y Freddie riéndose mientras conversan

-¡Me tuviste mas de una hora y media con esa venda puesta! ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿estar callada todo el rato? no te lo crees ni tú...- dice la rubia , cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo. Estos dos...

-¡Hola!- digo saludándoles , pero es como si no lo hubiera hecho, porque ambos siguen con su conversación como si nada. Espera , he hablado en voz alta ¿no?

-Es cierto, yo tampoco me lo creo , pero no era necesario estar preguntando a cada minuto ''¿cuánto falta?'', ''¿queda mucho?'' o... ''¿ya hemos llegado?''- continúa el chico imitando la voz de Sam. Esta le da un puñetazo en el hombro y le dice- Tenemos una apuesta ¿recuerdas? y no te conviene provocarme , no a menos que quieras que te torture ,avergüence , humille... esas dos últimas palabras son sinónimas pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Esto es raro ,parece que estén flirteando, pero es como si estuvieran discutiendo. Curiosa forma

-Eh... ¿hola?-ni caso. Vale, esto esta empezando a molestarme

-Si... creo que se a lo que te refieres , es decir , lo que haces conmigo cada día ¿no?, pues no es un cambio tan grande fíjate-la rubia suelta una carcajada y le dice ,poniéndose las manos en las caderas- No me vaciles...

-¡HEEEEY!- grito a todo pulmón , molesta.

-¿QUÉ?- gritan los dos bastante asustados

-Pues no es por nada pero...¡estoy aquí! ¡y hablándoos! ¡desde hace rato!- digo separando expresamente las frases

-Pero Carly...¡no puedes interrumpir una conversación de esa forma!-exclama Freddie. Lo miro incrédula y mi mirada debe de dar bastante miedo poque en ese momento el retrocede asustado mientras me dice

-Quiero decir...¡puedes interrumpirnos cuando quieras! ¡por supuesto que si! ¿verdad Sam?-le pregunta nervioso

-Das pena...- contesta la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza

Pongo los ojos en blanco y les pregunto

-Bueno , ¿y que era eso tan interesante de lo que hablabais? porque tenía que serlo , me habéis ignorado...-digo con una mirada acusatoria

-Lo siento Carls , pero es que el idiota me ha llevado a montar globo porque creía que aun seguía mal por lo de ayer- le explico

-Pues perdona por intentar animarte , pero no parecías tan fuerte anoche mientras llorabas en mis brazos- dice el chico. Sam lo mira , furiosa

-Ya me callo..- dice Freddie acobardado

-Mas te vale- contesta la chica

-¿Habéis ido a montar en globo? ¡que dulce por tu parte Freddie!-y creo que ya entiendo el extraño comportamiento de Freddie. No será que...si, tiene que ser eso

-Pues tuve que retarla para que subiera- dice él interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¡Sam...!-miro a la chica , que acaba de tumbarse en el sofá

-¿Qué? yo no tengo la culpa , ahí arriba no hay comida... excepto los sandwiches rancios de Freddie

-¡Pues debieron de gustarte, porque no me dejaste ni un poco!- se defiende éste

-En situaciones desesperadas...

-¡Basta ya! cuando habéis entrado por la puerta estabais manteniendo una conversación normal ,¡y sin mataros , si hasta estabais sonriendo!- de hecho estabais coqueteando...que os he visto

-No, no lo creo- dice Sam- lo has interpretado mal , no sonreíamos solo... estábamos discutiendo

-Es verdad, ella me estaba diciendo que la había tenido hora y media con la venda puesta y yo le había contestado que ella no paraba de protestar y preguntar cuanto faltaba para llegar. Otra discusión de un día normal- dice Feddie encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues no daba esa impresión... esta vez era distinto , no parabais de reíros y parecíais casi normales. Casi- especifico

-¡Pues te habrá parecido! , pero no ha sido así- se defiende la chica sentada en el sofá

-Ya... lo que tu digas- digo sin estar convencida- pero cambiando de tema , como no habéis estado en clase no os habéis enterado , ¡Van hacer un baile de máscaras en Ridgeway! es como un baile normal, pero con ese detalle- digo emocionada

-Genial...-dice Sam aburrida

-Alucinante...- dice Freddie sin emoción alguna

-¿Otra vez? ¿me vais a hacer lo mismo otra vez? ¿es que no podéis entender que a mi esto si me hace ilusión? no os pido mucho , solo os pido que no hagáis tan evidente que esto no os entusiasma...- digo mientras me siento en una silla

-¡Genial!- dice Sam falsamente eufórica levantándose del sofá de un salto

-¡Alucinante!- añade Freddie con entusiasmo

-Chicos...¡os quiero!- exclamo satisfecha

-Ah , ya lo sabemos- contesta Sam

-Sé que lo sabéis- respondo

-Sé que sabes que lo sabemos- me sigue el juego

-Sé que sabéis que lo sé- esto cada vez se pone más dificil

-Sé que...

-¡Parad! ya sé que no sabeis que eso me pone de los nervios pero dejadlo ya- dice el chico alterado

-Oh, en realidad si que lo sabemos- y empezamos a reírnos

-¡Eh! malditos juegos de palabras...

-Pero siguiendo con el tema , ¿iréis al baile vedad?- pregunto esperanzada

-Sam y Freddie se miran entre ellos. Él se encoge de hombros como diciendo ''¿por qué no?'' Y Sam se vuelve hacia Carly con mirada suplicante

-Por favor , por mi- el viejo truco , esto nunca falla y ahora... ¡mirada triste! si eso es

-¡Vale , pero deja de mirarme así!- accede resignada

-¡Si!- clamo triunfante

-De todas formas ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en que vaya al baile?- pregunta extrañada

-Porque...-sonrío con picardía- ¡vamos a vengarnos de Valerie!

-¡Haber empezado por ahí!- asiente- ¿que puedo decir? ¡estoy orgullosa de ti!

Si, pero lo que no sabes es que ese no es el único motivo por el que quiero que vayas al baile...¡mi plan está en marcha! y creo que ya se lo que hacer. Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro , nos vengaremos de Valerie y de paso aprovecharé para...

**P.O.V Amanda (al día siguiente)**

-¡Valerie! ¡Eh Valerie espérame!- grito detrás de ella, intentando alcanzarla con un mechón de pelo rubio en la cara que no me deja ver

-¡Val!- exclamo

De pronto ella se gira bruscamente y me grita:

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Val! ¿te pasa algo en los oídos , eres sorda?- me pregunta con desprecio

-¡Pero habíamos quedado en la puerta de tu casa y no has aparecido!- protesto

-No es que no haya aparecido , es que tu has llegado tarde- me acusa

-¿Tarde yo? no es cierto- digo mirando mi reloj morado, el que tiene el signo hippie- ¡he llegado puntual , aun son las ocho!

-Te equivocas , ¡son las ocho y dos minutos exactamente! ¿te atreves a decirme ahora que no has llegado tarde?- pregunta con desdén. Estoy empezando a hartarme

-Pero...solo han sido dos minutos- digo con tristeza

-Bueno , pues ya que estás aquí haz algo útil ¡llévame la mochila!- dice mientras me la lanza. La recojo con dificultad intentando no caerme por el peso.

-¡Eres una inútil!- Hasta ahí he llegado , no la pienso aguantar un minuto más

Tiro su mochila al suelo con fuerza y le doy una patada. Ella me mira sin poder creerlo

-¡Ahí te quedas , eres insoportable! ,y que te aguante otro por que yo no pienso hacerlo por más tiempo- le digo con toda la rabia que he contenido durante tanto tiempo

-¿Perdona? ¿que acabas de decir? ¡no puedes abandonarme así!-me exige

-¿A no? pues observa- y me alejo

-¡Eh! vuelve aquí ¿adonde crees que vas?- me grita desde lejos pero no estoy dispuesta a hacerla caso , así que sigo andando hasta que por fin la pierdo de vista.

**Y...¿qué os ha parecido? me ha encantado escribir este capítulo , me he reído mucho xD. Parece que Amanda , un personaje aparentemente poco importante en esta historia, va tener algo más que ver, y preparaos porque esta chica tiene mucho rencor hacia Valerie... **

**Gracias por los comentarios del último capítulo, me encanta que me escribais pero me gustaría que la gente a la que le guste esta historia y no suela comentar esta vez lo haga , os advierto , tengo una capacidad de convicción increible ¿está funcionando? ¿no? ¡Bah! comentad igualmente.**

**¡Muchas Gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Libre? ¡si! Es el primer fin de semana en mucho, MUCHO tiempo que no tengo que estudiar para ningún examen , porque la semana que viene solo tengo dos (pero de esos que con estudiar el día de antes me vale ,así que... ) He tardado bastante en subir un nuevo capítulo, lo sé , pero confío en tener toda esta semana para poder escribir ,aunque la verdad es que tardo mucho en escribir nuevos capítulos...bueno, en realidad yo soy lenta para todo , solo os diré que en el instituto , cuando tengo que ir a la siguiente clase los profesores me avisan diez minutos antes para que recoja mis cosas... y aun así soy la última..., y eso que mis amigas me ayudan a guardar todo en la mochila, (os juro que es verdad) ¡no llevo tantas cosas! pero , ¿para qué darse prisa? si me pierdo diez minutos de clase recogiendo... , no soy tan lenta ¡pero tampoco idiota! ;) ¿a que eso no se os había ocurrido? por otra parte , esto no mola tanto cuando por la mañana quedo con mi vecina para ir a clase , y como tardamos mucho en bajar (ella también) siempre llegamos justas de tiempo (eso contando con que vayamos a paso rápido o corriendo, ¡ODIO CORRER!) , y lo digo porque al principio quedábamos a las ocho menos cinco en el portal...ahora bajamos a y veinte...en fin**

**Pero antes de olvidarlo , quiero dar las gracias por vuestros reviews: ¡GRACIAS! y seguid comentando , ¡aquí está el sexto capítulo! **

**P.O.V Carly**

Una parte importante y prioritaria de mi plan es que ni Sam ni Freddie se enteren de lo que tengo pensado hacer , o todo podría estropearse , y no pienso permitir que eso ocurra.

Acabo de llegar a Ridgeway, es mas pronto de lo normal , lo se , pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y no quiero hacerlo mientras esos dos andan merodeando por aqui.

Camino rápidamente por los pasillos sosteniendo algunos libros, mientras voy rebuscando en mi mochila , doblo la esquina, pero entonces choco con alguien y mis libros caen esparcidos por el suelo, me agacho y los recojo , y cuando me incorporo me encuentro cara a cara con Amanda ,esa chica que siempre acompaña a Valerie. De repente la expresión de mi cara cambia a una mueca de antipatía.

-¿Es que no miras por donde vas? ¡por lo menos podías pedirme disculpas! ¿no crees?- exclamo malhumorada. La miro y me percato de algo , parece deprimida y tiene el semblante triste

-Bueno , también he tenido parte de culpa , pero no te pongas asi por eso, eh... yo...

-Tranquila, no te disculpes- dice mientras se aparta el pelo detrás de las orejas

-Pero...¿que te ha pasado?- pregunto en un tono mas suave

Nada- Contesta.Y alzo una ceja en señal de incredulidad- Vale... es que me he peleado con Valerie , bueno, mas bien me he hartado de su actitud , le he dado una patada a su mochila , la he llamado insoportable , y he me ido dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-¡Vaya...!- digo con una repentina admiración- Se de alguien que debe estar muy enfadada- río sorprendida

-Si... pero no me importa , ya no- se toma una pausa y continua- de hecho quiero vengarme de todas las veces que me ha hecho sentir mal- dice con rabia

-¿Vengarte dices?- y sonrío mientras una idea me viene a la cabeza- Pues ya tenemos algo en común , verás , Sam , Freddie y yo tenemos ese mismo objetivo y creo que tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien- ¡mas que bien! ahora que lo pienso podría utilizar esto también para la otra parte de mi plan ¡y ya sé como hacerlo exactamente! ¡Si, eso sería perfecto!

-Genial, porque no hay nada que se me de mejor que la venganza **(N/A: Frase inspirada en la canción ''Better than revenge'' de Taylor Swift. Me pareció condenadamente apropiada para esta situación xD)**

-Pues esto es lo que tienes que hacer...

**P.O.V Freddie**

¿Dónde estará Carly en momentos como este? Me pregunto mientras persigo a Sam, que corre por los pasillos con mi ropa interior anti-bacterias en la mano , mientras se rie a carcajadas

-Vamos Sam , ¡devuélvemelo! !Oh venga! ¿por que me haces esto?

-¿Qué sería de mi si no hiciera tu vida desgraciada?- me grita ya solo un par de metros por delante de mi , pues la estoy alcanzando. Es rápida , pero yo también lo soy. Aumento la velocidad y consigo alcanzarla agarrándola de la cintura para detenerla

-¿Qué haces Fredward?- pregunta irritada- ¡suéltame! ¡ya!

-¿Cómo es la palabra? ¡a ya se! ¡NO!- digo mientras la cargo en mi hombro ante las miradas de todos que al pasar , vuelven la mirada , curiosos.

-No es asi siempre...- le digo a un chico que se ríe divertido ante la situación-...La mayor parte del tiempo- continuo dirigiéndome a una chica que nos mira como si estuviéramos locos

-Esto ya no tiene gracia- dice ella revolviéndose en mis brazos, intentando liberarse

-Ya lo creo que la tiene , ¡A mi esto me divierte muchísimo!- digo riendo a carcajadas

En ese momento Carly se acerca hacia nosotros con su habitual sonrisa amistosa. Se planta frente a los dos y frunce el ceño

-¿Debería preguntar? da igual , no, no quiero saberlo ,con estas cosas es mejor hacer como si no te dieras cuenta- dice aun extrañada

-¿Hola? perdona si interrumpo, no es por molestar pero...¡DILE AL IDIOTA QUE ME BAJE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!- grita mientras patalea y me da puñetazos en la espalda

-Te bajare cuando me devuelvas...ya sabes que...- digo bajando la voz

-¿El qué?- dice ella gritando

-Mira Sam, no quiero que mis amigos lo oigan, tengo una reputación...

-Te habrás equivocado , por que tu no tienes ninguna de esas dos cosas. ¡Ni amigos ni reputación! podrías comprarte un amigo...dos no... que te marginan

-Cuidado Sam- le advierto- no estás en posición de provocarme...

-¡Vale!- grita ella resignada mientras me lanza la ropa interior antibacterial a la cara-¿contento?

-¡Mucho!- por supuesto que lo estoy, no se gana todos lo días , y menos si de quien hablamos de Sam.

La vuelvo a agarrar de la cintura , para dejarla en el suelo , y me fulmina con la mirada. Trago saliva. Esto me va a costar caro

-Esto te va a doler...-dice mientras se aproxima a mi

-¡Sam! ¡Sam para!- grita Carly agarrándola de un mechón del pelo

-¡Au! ah , ah ¡ayy! ¡Carls! ¡suéltame! ¡llevo toda la mañana pidiendo que me suelten! si no es por una cosa es por otra...¡eh! eso me ha dolido- le dice la rubia casi indignada

-Pero promete que no harás daño a Freddie...- le propone Carly

-No prometo- y nada mas decir esto Carly vuelve a tirarla del pelo

-¡Ah! ¡ayy! ¡vale ,vale tú ganas pero suéltame!- accede suplicando

Carly suelta a Sam y esta se lleva la mano a la cabeza mientras hace muecas de dolor

-¡Casi me dejas calva Carlotta!- dice enojada

-Lo siento- se disculpa la chica- pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo tres- continua mientras mira Freddie

-Y a mi...- añado mientras tuerzo el gesto

-Pero cambiando de tema- dice de pronto la morena- he conseguido que alguien nos ayude a vengarnos de Valerie- anuncia sonriente

-Pero , ¿que tienes pensado hacer? ¿y quién nos va a ayudar?- pregunto confuso

-Aaa... sobre eso... hay un pequeño problema...

**P.O.V Sam**

-¿Cómo que no piensas decírnoslo?-pregunto irritada-A ver si lo he entendido bien , vienes aqui sonriente como si nada , y nos sueltas ''chicos , he conseguido a alguien que nos ayude a vengarnos de Valerie''- dice la rubia , imitando la voz de Carly, y continua- pero luego , cuando te preguntamos sobre eso nos dices que no vas a contárnoslo y ahora digo yo: ¿entonces para que nos lo cuentas? ¿es que quieres hacernos sufrir? ¡ahora no podré dormir preguntandome que te traes entre manos! ¡y ya sabes como me pongo si no duermo!

-¿Mas insoportable aun? ¿de verdad es posible?- pregunta el chico con sarcasmo

-No se puede ser mas idiota... ¡Oh espera! ¡parece que sí! ¿Has oido Carly? ¡Freddie ha vuelto ha conseguirlo!- dice aplaudiendo

-Tú antes no eras tan borde , a ver si me explico , lo eras , pero no hasta ese extremo- dice algo dolido

-Ya... es que maduré y ahora se diferenciar entre persona...- y señalo a Carly-... e idiota- concluyo mientras le señalo a él

-¡Oye! Te estás pasando de la raya...- murmura mientras cruza los brazos

-¡Chicos!- exclama la morena- ¿Veis ahora por qué no quiero contároslo? ¡Seguro que lo echaríais a perder por culpa de vuestras absurdas peleas! siempre haceis lo mismo , ¿no os dais cuenta? ¡apuesto a que no podríais pasar una noche sin pelearos! ¡os resultaría imposible!

-¿Qué? ¡por supuesto que podríamos! , ¿verdad Freddie?- digo mientras me giro hacia él

-Eh...

¿Verdad Freddie?

-Emmm

-¡Podríamos! , eso es lo que intenta decir ¡muchas gracias Freddie!

-Um , ¿de nada?- contesta desconcertado

-Si Carly , no dudes de lo que soy capaz de hacer

-¿Seguro?- insiste

-¡Pft! claro , ¡no sería tan dificil...! o al menos eso creo

-¡Pues id juntos al baile!- dice de pronto

-¿Qué, perdona , pero que acabas de decir?

-He dicho que...

-¡Te he oido! me refiero a , ¿como ha podido ocurrírsete semejante idea?- pregunto perpleja

-Mmm bueno- empieza a decir Carly- habeis dicho que podríais pasar toda una noche sin pelearos ¿me equivoco? ¡demostradlo! a no ser que penseis que no sois capaces claro está...

-¡Si!- exclama de pronto Freddie , que había permanecido callado hasta el momento. Las dos le miramos , confundidas-Es decir...-continua algo nervioso-Me refiero a... ¡me refiero a que somos completamente capaces! ¡Si, eso es!

-¿Y no podríamos demostrártelo cualquier otro día?

-¡No!- vuelve a gritar el chico- de esta forma es como tiene mérito..., cuando a ninguno de los dos nos apetezca hacerlo... ¡por que a mi no me apetece! ¡para nada!- dice sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza

-Tiene razón...- admite Carly

-¡Ah de acuerdo!- acepto ¿por qué no me estaré callada alguna vez? si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada ahora no tendría que ir con el idiota al baile!

-¡Pues me tengo que ir!- dice Carly de repente , y se aleja con una sonrisa de satisfacción , aunque no se porque sonríe...

-Pues parece que eres mi acompañante para el baile- dice y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara , ¡otro que sonríe y no sé por qué!

-Si...yupi- contesto sin ganas

-Pues ponte guapa- dice mientras me mira intensamente , pero no puedo apartar los ojos de él y entonces se arma de valor , se coloca a escasos centímetros de mi y continua- y un vestido bonito...-y se aleja. ¿Qué ha pasado? no lo se pero ha sido muy raro. Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme y miro mi reloj , será mejor que vaya a clase si no quiero que la señorita Briggs vuelva a castigarme por llegar tarde.

**P.O.V Carly (ya en casa)**

Todo ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba , además Freddie me ha ayudado bastante , y sin saber el nada de todo esto. Abro la puerta y saludo a Spencer

-Hola Spen...¿Spencer? ¡ya he llegado! ¿estás ahi?- pregunto mientras miro en varias direcciones

-Aqui...- dice una voz debil debajo del robot hecho de piezas de coche que mi hermano hizo la semana pasada

-¿Por qué estás ahi debajo?- pregunto mientras me acerco para ayudarle

-Um ¿no es evidente? ¡se me a caido encima! ¡ayúdame!- me suplica

-Vale , vale- digo mientras retiro la pesada escultura y le tiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse

-Uff ¡que alivio! creía que iba a quedarme ahi eternamente...

-Eternamente no...solo hasta que yo llegara por cierto , ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahi?

-No mucho...¿recuerdas esta mañana cuando te has ido para el instituto y te he despedido apoyado en el robot? pues nada mas irte he quedado atrapado , lo que me recuerda que... ¡tengo que ir al baño!- dice mientras me aparta y sale corriendo en dirección opuesta al cuarto de baño, después aparece de nuevo , esta vez corriendo en la dirección correcta-¡Por ahi no era! y cierra la puerta

-¿Y que tal el día?- me dice desde el baño

-Eh... bien ,pero mejor hablamos cuando salgas ¿vale?

-Claro ¡perdona!

Spencer sale y entonces le pregunto:

-Oye Spence ¿no sabrás por casualidad dónde está la máscara que papá me trajo cuando estuvo en Venecia? ¿no? es que la necesito para el baile

-Pues...si, espera , ahora te la traigo- Y sube las escaleras. Unos minutos después , cuando vuelve la trae consigo

-¡Aquí está la máscara hermanita!- y me la da. La examino entre mis manos me la pruebo

-¿Qué tal me queda?-digo desfilando en la improvisada pasarela de la cocina

-Genial ahora solo te falta el vestido ¿no?

-¡El vestido! había olvidado que tiene que combinar con la máscara , ahora será más dificil elegir el adecuado- digo pensativa

-¡Es terrible!- contesta Spencer con sarcasmo

-¡¿A que si? yo pensé lo mismo- digo asintiendo

-Oh ¡chicas adolescentes! ¡en la peor etapa! no hacéis mas que pensar en chicos... y en vestidos

-No olvides los vestidos- digo soltando una carcajada

Cojo el teléfono y llamo a Freddie tengo algo que decirle y seguro va a interesarle

**P.O.V Sam**

¿Dónde está? uff ¿por qué nunca encuentro lo que necesito en el momento en que me hace falta? porque puedes estar viéndolo toda la semana por casa, pero justo cuando te hace falta ¡desaparece! ¡que casualidad! ¡estoy convencida de que todo esto es una conspiración contra mi para hacerme perder los estribos ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? estoy empezando a desvariar , ¡Ahhh! juro que como no lo encuentre... ¡Oh vaya! si está aquí , vaya situación menos mal que no hablaba en voz alta...

Cojo la caja , la que tiene dibujadas flores rosas y malvas (demasiado femenina para mi gusto)y la abro ¡Aja! aqui está. Pienso mientras saco con cuidado la máscara que Melanie me trajo de su viaje a Venecia **(N/A: Que casualidad que todos tengan mascaras venecianas y un conocido que haya estado en Venecia ¿no? ¡improbable!) **La verdad es que es preciosa , me gusta mucho , a Freddie le encantará, espera, a mi no me importa si le gusta o no , la llevaré de todos modos

De pronto suena el teléfono ¿quién será? no espero ninguna llamada .Me levanto y miro mi movil , es Carly , que raro ya es tarde , ella no suele llamar a estas horas, pero bueno es viernes , Me encojo de hombros y le doy a la tecla de contestar

-¿Qué pasa?-digo a modo de saludo

-Hola Sam, te llamaba para proponerte que fuéramos a mañana a comprar vestido del baile , ¿qué te parece?

-No tengo ganas...- contesto yo

-Vamos , lo pasaremos bien además tengo algo que mostrarte...

-¿El qué? ¿es ese nuevo helado con sabor a bacon?- ¡Que diga que sí! ¡que diga que sí!

-No- ¡maldición!- es algo aun mejor- ¡genial!

-Eso ya me gusta más , entonces de acuerdo, mañana iremos a comprar los vestidos , ¡hasta mañana!- y cuelgo mientras me quedo pensando , que he olvidado preguntarle de que se trataba eso que tenía que mostrarme

**Y... ¡otro capítulo más! ya se que no he descrito las máscaras pero es que quiero que las veais vosotros , están puestas en mi página de perfil , pero tengo un problema no se que máscara asignar a Carly y cual a Sam asi que mirad las fotos y decidme cual es mas apropiada para cada una. ¡Ah! también estoy buscando una máscara para Freddie ¡así que acepto sugerencias!**

**Esre capítulo y el anterior están siendo muy...misteriosos ¡pero tranquilos ya no queda tanto para que todo se descubra! podeis pensar en que están relacionadas la llamada de Carly a Freddie y lo que Carly quiere mostrar a Sam ¡ahi lo dejo! ¡pensadlo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola otra vez! cada vez tardo más en subir los capítulos...lo se ¡y lo siento! pero lo de no tener exámenes me ha durado poco... , en fin ¡ya lo tengo todo pensado! (me refiero al plan de Carly) y lamento deciros que ya quedan pocos capítulos ¿3? ¡Aun no sé!. Por otra parte mis exámenes no han sido el único motivo de la tardanza , porque estuve pensando en ideas durante toda la semana , pero cada vez que intentaba concentrarme me despistaba y cuando quería darme cuenta estaba tarareando canciones en mi cabeza y había olvidado por completo lo de buscar ideas xD ¡era realmente frustrante! ¡me pasaba todas las veces! pero menos mal que mi mejor amiga me ayudó un poco (¡gracias Amanda!)**

**¡Antes de que se me olvide! quería dar las gracias por vuestras opiniones sobre las máscaras y la historia y también a ''XxkmixX'' por encontrarme una máscara para Freddie. Por cierto , ya he decidido y voy a asignarle la máscara blanca a Sam y la morada a Carly (principalmente por el vestido que he elegido) además la morada es como más femenina , la blanca también, pero no tanto y por eso creo que es más apropiada para ella y en cambio , la morada le quedaría mejor a Carly , más acorde con su personalidad...**

**Una cosa más , para mi el capítulo anterior fue el que menos me gustó porque en él , ocurren pocas cosas ¡pero este lo va a compensar de sobra!**

**¡Disfrutad de el capítulo 7!**

**P.O.V Carly**

Son las...¡cuatro y media!. Pienso mientras miro el reloj que hay colgado de la pared. Deben estar llegando ya , aunque no se si me dará tiempo... , he quedado con Sam quince minutos después de esa hora ¡y no puedo permitir que ella los vea aquí! ni ella ni Freddie, aunque con él no habrá problema porque ahora mismo está muy ocupado... espero que Cathy , Andy y Ally no tengan la misma costumbre de Sam de llegar tarde, o que a Sam no le dé por llegar antes ¡o estoy perdida! Me digo mientras voy de un lado para otro , como hago siempre cuando estoy nerviosa , y es en ese momento en el que llaman a la puerta.

Salgo disparada hacia la puerta , tropezándome con la pata de una silla , pero consiguiendo llegar no muy accidentada como para poder abrir.

-¡Hola!- dicen los tres adolescentes al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Hola? ¡tendríais que haber llegado hace rato!- digo enojada. Y les tiro de las camisetas empujándoles a entrar

-¡Eh! no hace falta que hagas eso , sabemos entrar solos...- dice Ally , la chica del cabello rubio algo molesta

-¡Pero es que Sam puede aparecer en cualquier momento! ¡y tengo que hablar con vosotros!- exclamo

-Bueno , no te enfades Carly- dice Cathy , la chica morena casi tropezando por el tirón. Y me quedo mirándola como alucinada

-¡Vaya , ya no me acordaba , pero te pareces muchísimo a mi! incluso ahora que eres más mayor

-¡Claro!- contesta la chica- ¡por algo somos los dobles de iCarly!

**P.O.V Freddie**

Llego corriendo al centro comercial , la tienda ya tiene que estar cerca.

No puedo creer que Carly me llamara anoche y me dijera lo que me dijo

_**Flashback (ayer por la noche)**_

_Tengo sueño , ya es tarde y creo que voy a acostarme ya. Camino por el pasillo bostezando en dirección a mi habitación cuando entonces suena el teléfono . Me pregunto quien será a estas horas de la noche. Entro a mi habitación y cojo mi móvil. Contesto sin molestarme en mirar quien es_

_-¿Freddie?- pregunta inmediatamente la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono_

_-Ah , hola Carly- contesto_

_-¿No te he despertado verdad?_

_-No , pero si lo hubieras hecho te daría lo mismo porque , ya estoy aquí , hablando contigo- Nunca entenderé por qué siempre se pregunta eso_

_-Como sea , pero , tengo que confesarte algo...hace días que sé que te gusta Sam- ¿qué? ¿como se ha enterado? _

_-¡A mi no me gusta Sam!- niego rotundamente_

_-¡Vamos Freddie! negarlo no te sirve de nada , porque yo estoy segura de ello y... ¿sabes que? ¡no hace falta que lo reconozcas! , escucha esto , si de verdad te gusta Sam , porque tu la quieres y lo sé...- Y estoy seguro de que ahora ella está sonriendo , como siempre hace en esta clase de situaciones_

_-...irás mañana al centro comercial , a esa tienda especializada en vestidos , que hay allí y le escogerás a Sam un vestido para el baile , tranquilo , la talla no será un problema porque creo que conoces muy bien sus medidas...- Y nada más escuchar eso enrojezco ¿cómo que conozco bien sus medidas?_

_-... cuando lo hayas elegido dile a la chica de la tienda que vas de parte mía , y ella te guardará el vestido allí , hasta que Sam y yo vayamos a comprar los nuestros a esa misma tienda , a partir de ahí yo me encargaré de todo y... ¡suerte! procura escoger un vestido bonito ¡adiós!- y cuelga dejándome realmente atónito ¿en que lío me he metido?_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Aun sigo alucinado , pero haré lo que ella me pidió porque , es Carly y confío en lo que me diga , además , al final no tuve que admitir que me gustaba Sam , aunque la verdad es que ella estaba bastante segura...¿cómo lo supo? ¿intuición femenina? ¿o quizás me vio babeando cuando estaba con Sam? Babeando , si , tuvo que ser eso.

Ralentizo el paso y entro a la tienda aun sin saber muy bien muy bien lo que hago aquí. La tienda está vacía , mejor , sería raro que alguien me viera aquí , comprando un vestido...

-Hola , ¿puedo ayudarte? me llamo Victoria- me dice una chica pelirroja de mi misma edad , con los ojos rasgados verdes y muy guapa , su cara me resulta familiar

-Eh...si , estoy buscando un vestido para... para mi novia- miento mientras le sonrío

-Genial , ¿como es tu novia? me refiero a , como es físicamente

-¿Qué como es mi novia? ¿para que necesitas saber eso?- pregunto alzando una ceja

La chica suelta una carcajada y responde

-Pues para encontrar un vestido que le quede bien ¿esto no se te da muy bien , no?- ¿tanto se me nota?

-Me has pillado , es que estoy un poco perdido...

-Pues tranquilo , solo dime como es ella ¡y encontraré el vestido perfecto!- exclama

-Vale -empiezo a decir- , ella es delgada , pero sin pasarse , mas o menos como tú , su cabello es rubio , y los rizos le caen hasta la cintura- hago una pequeña pausa y continuo- , tiene los ojos azul claro , de un color parecido al cielo y su piel no es pálida , pero tampoco muy morena ¿te haces ya una idea?

-Mmm , creo que sí- sonríe -acompáñame- me pide , y hace una seña para que la siga

Me conduce hasta la segunda planta , que está cerrada al publico , pero mirando a los lados aquí están los vestidos más bonitos

Victoria se mete en una especie de almacén y sale al momento con un perchero con ruedas repleto de vestidos , de una enorme variedad de colores.

-¿Te gusta alguno? Adelante , mira todo lo que quieras- me ofrece. Y me aproximo a los vestidos y empiezo a mirarlos , sacando alguno , descartando otros... hasta que al final encuentro el adecuado

-¡Ese!- digo nada más verlo- ¡Ese es perfecto! ¡quiero ese!- y sonrío satisfecho

-Tienes muy buen gusto- dice la pelirroja sacando el vestido y examinándolo . Es un vestido blanco y dorado , con varias capas de tela de gran variedad de formas que caen a partir de la cintura con detalles de pequeñísimas flores repartidas por todo el vestido. Es corto y sin mangas **(N/A es un vestido difícil de describir, si queréis verlo está en mi perfil)**

-¡Si! este le iría perfecto a Sam- Dice la chica mientras sigue mirándolo

-¿A Sam? ¿cómo sabes su nombre?- pregunto nervioso

-¿Tu vienes de parte de Carly verdad?- y aparta la mirada del vestido para mirarme a mi conteniendo una sonrisa

-Pues espero que a ''tu novia'' le guste , soy Victoria y voy con Carly a clase de arte , quizá me hayas visto alguna vez por los pasillos en Ridgeway , pero aun no nos conocíamos- me explica

-Eso lo explica todo , yo soy Freddie , aunque probablemente ya lo sepas...

-Ehh si... pero ahora acompáñame a la primera planta para poder comprar el vestido

-Claro- y avanzo detrás de ella por las escaleras hasta que llegamos abajo

-¿Y cuanto vale?- digo cuando hemos llegado , sacando el dinero

-Para ti nada , le debo un favor a Carly , y la tienda es de mi madre- aclara la chica mientras mete el vestido en una gran caja

-Pues muchas gracias , ¿me lo guardas hasta que ella llegue no?

-Si , tranquilo y... espero que a Sam le guste- dice con una media sonrisa

-¡Y yo! pero me tengo que ir , ¡hasta otra!- digo mientras me aproximo hasta la puerta

-¡Adiós!- me contesta ella haciendo el gesto con la mano

Cuando cruzo la puerta me parece ver a alguien tras la columna, pero cuando me giro no veo nada. Me encojo de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y sigo caminando

**P.O.V Carly **

-Y... ¿me ayudaríais? por favor , por mi...- y bateo las pestañas mientras adopto una expresión dulce

-¡Claro que te ayudaremos!- contesta Andy , el doble de Freddie , ese chico de ojos y pelo castaño ,

-¡Os lo agradezco muchísimo!- grito contenta

-Un momento , esperad aquí , hace rato que no oigo a Spencer , y eso no puede ser bueno- digo mientras subo corriendo las escaleras

**P.O.V Valerie**

¡Me van a oír! voy a presentarme en su casa y me van a escuchar. Estoy muy enfadada con esa panda de idiotas , primero Carly me roba a mi amiga , porque la he visto hablando y riéndose con Amanda , después Sam me quita al chico que me gusta , ¡porque quiero a Freddie! , y él ... ¡Él le ha comprado un vestido a esa estúpida! , yo misma le he visto esta mañana en el centro comercial hablando con la encargada de la tienda , si , lo recuerdo perfectamente

_**Flashback (esta mañana)**_

_Se suponía que iba a comprar mi vestido con Amanda...Me digo un poco triste. Ahora que se ha cansado de mi me paso el día sola ¿pero en qué en que estoy pensando? ¡yo no la necesito! Pienso mientras voy a entrar a la tienda , pero cuando me fijo , veo a Freddie comprando un vestido ¿un vestido? puede que esa sea su forma de pedirme que vaya al baile con él , ¡que dulce!_

_Me escondo detrás de la columna para escuchar lo que están diciendo_

_-Pues muchas gracias , ¿me lo guardas hasta que ella llegue no?- ¿entonces me lo va a guardar? ¿cómo sabría que yo vendría a esta tienda? ¡es tan listo!_

_-Si , tranquilo y... espero que a Sam le guste- dice con una media sonrisa. ¿cómo que a Sam le guste? ¿Sam? ¿y yo qué? ¿no se habrá equivocado y lo que en realidad quería decir era Valerie? _

_-¡Y yo! pero me tengo que ir , ¡hasta otra!- parece que no se ha equivocado ¡odio tanto a esa chica! ¿de qué me sirve hacerle la vida imposible a Sam porque Freddie la quiera si luego él hace estas cosas? _**(N/A: Así que ya lo sabéis , por eso Valerie siempre está molestando a Sam , porque sabe que Freddie la quiere , era solo una aclaración aunque seguro que lo habíais entendido xD)**

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sin querer se me escapa una lágrima , ¡ahora si que la van a pagar! ¡a mi nadie me hace llorar! me seco la lágrima con la mano pero sin querer arrastro la lentilla y cae al suelo ¡lo que me faltaba! ¡ahora lo veo todo borroso! y ya no sirve de nada buscarla.

**Normal P.O.V**

Valerie llama a la puerta y abre la doble de Carly

-¡Hola!- dice una sonriente y alegre ''Carly''. ¿Por qué se alegra de verme? ¿es qué quiere cabrearme? Se pregunta Valerie , hace una mueca de desagrado y la empuja hacia dentro

-¡Ni hola ni nada , me has robado a mi amiga!- le grita furiosa

-Mmm ¿qué amiga? ¿quién eres?- todos se miran entre sí confundidos

-¿Cómo que qué amiga?- la chica ya empieza a perder la paciencia- ya me conoces , me has quitado a Amanda ¡y tu a Freddie!- dice mirando en dirección a Ally

-Ah , ¡¿que Sam y Freddie están juntos?- pregunta Ally emocionada- ¿Has oído Cathy?- Valerie las mira como si estuvieran chifladas

-Me estáis vacilando- dice la desconcertada chica con las manos en la cadera

-¡No!- gritan todos a la vez

Ally avanza hacia Valerie y le pregunta aun sonriendo- Bueno... entonces...Sam sale con Freddie ¿eh?

Valerie suelta un grito y se dirige rápidamente hacia la salida , tropezándose con el marco de la puerta y finalmente lléndose

-Vaya...- dice Andy- ¡esa está mas loca que tú! ¿eh Ally?- comenta sonriendo

La chica se limita a entornar los ojos y a contestar- pero no más que tú ¿eh Andy?- contesta la chica imitando su sonrisa.

-Normal que esa pobre chica no haya notado que éramos sus dobles ¡cada vez os parecéis más a Sam y Freddie!- exclama Cathy riéndose

-¿Qué? ¿por qué?- gritan los otros dos adolescentes a la vez

-¡Por eso!- grita la chica

-Cathy...-comienza Andy

-¿Si?- contesta la morena

-...estábamos de broma- concluye

-Ah...- dice la chica un poco avergonzada

En ese momento Carly baja las escaleras sacudiéndose las manos -Siento la tardanza chicos , es que Spencer se había quedado pegado a su escultura , y he tenido que ayudarle a despegarse... ¡y ahora estoy llena de pegamento!- dice cogiendo un trapo para limpiarse las manos- A propósito , ¿con quién hablabais? , he oído voces

Los tres dobles se miran empiezan a reírse

-Una chalada...- contesta Cathy

-Eh... vale- dice Carly aun extrañada , y continua- ¡ahora debéis iros! ¡antes de que llegue Sam! ¡no lo olvidéis , el baile es mañana! ¡y os quiero aquí puntuales! ¡venga , fuera!

Cuando los chicos se hubieron ido la chica se dejo caer en el sofá , preguntándose de que chalada hablaban.

**P.O.V Sam**

No tengo ganas de ir a comprar vestidos , solo por estas sosas no iría a los bailes , soy una vaga , lo se. Ahora que lo pienso , había olvidado por completo que Carly me dijo que quería mostrarme algo ¡Aun tengo la esperanza de que sea un helado de bacon! aunque conociéndola no creo que sea eso

Como de costumbre , abro la puerta de la casa de Carly sin llamar

-¿Qué hay Carls?- digo saludando

-Hola Sam , ¿estás lista? ¿si? pues vámonos

-Camino hacia mi tortura...

-¡Sam!- exclama la chica enojada

-Vale , vale perdona- y salgo por la puerta con los brazos cruzados

**Ya en el centro comercial...**

Llevamos horas caminando . Calculo que habremos entrado ya en unas doce tiendas y aun no he encontrado mi vestido , lo habría hecho , porque la verdad es que con tal de acabar con esto compraría cualquier cosa , pero Carly no me ha dejado , ha rechazado todos los vestidos que me he probado , y eso es algo que me parece raro. Veo que Carly acaba de pararse frente a otro escaparate , suelta un suspiro y comenta ''Por fin'' ¿qué habrá querido decir? ah... ¡ya lo sé! Carly también está harta de mirar vestidos , en el fondo somos iguales , muy...en el fondo

-Me gusta esta tienda ¡entremos!- dice tirándome de la chaqueta

Nada más entrar una chica pelirroja se nos acerca y nos pregunta

-Hola chicas , ¿puedo ayudaros?

-Si , gracias- contesto- espera... yo te he visto en alguna parte ¿no? te conozco de...- A la chica se le congela la sonrisa y Carly se pone tensa- ...¡de un anuncio! ¡si , tu eras la chica que le decía a su madre que tenía muchas espinillas!- de pronto las dos , que habían estado conteniendo la respiración suspiran aliviadas- ¡lo he sabido en cuanto te he visto! ¿ya no haces anuncios?

-Ehh no... hace tiempo que no hago ninguno- contesta la pelirroja nerviosa

-Bueno , Sam...- comienza Carly diciendo mi nombre como resaltándolo de las demás palabras de la frase. Que extraño

-¿Has dicho Sam?- pregunta la encargada de la tienda- ¿No serás Sam Puckett?- y le dedica una mirada de complicidad a Carly , a lo que esta responde con una sonrisa

-Si , ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Es que... hoy ha venido un chico , ha comprado un vestido y me ha dicho que se lo diera a una chica llamada Sam , la cual ha descrito así , ''su cabello es rubio , y los rizos le caen hasta la cintura , tiene los ojos azul claro , de un color parecido al cielo y su piel no es pálida , pero tampoco muy morena'' y creo que eres tú

-Humm , lo siento , no se que decirte- añado perpleja

-No tienes que decirme nada , solo ten- y me da una caja , con un lazo dorado- ¡pruébatelo!

-Emm...

-¡Si Sam , pruébatelo!- me anima Carly

-Mmm

-¡PRUÉBATELO!- dicen las dos chicas a la vez en un tono que podría asustar a cualquiera , incluido a mí

-¡Vale!- accedo asustada

**P.O.V Carly **

-¿Sales ya o no?- pregunto fuera del probador

-Voy...- contesta

-No , no estás yendo , ¡sigues ahí!

-¡Que no! ¡que te digo que estoy yendo!

-Mira que si no sales ya tiro de la cortina y...- le amenazo

-Vale, vale , ya salgo- y abre la cortina- ¿Y bien? ¿qué tal me...?

-Quédatelo- digo sin dejarla acabar la frase

Ella me mira y frunce el ceño

-Quiero decir...- rectifico- te queda bien , no está mal, podrías quedártelo... de hecho es mejor de lo que había imaginado que él elegiría- musito en un tono muy bajo

-¿Qué decías?- pregunta mirándose en el espejo distraída

-¡Nada! ¡que estás muy guapa!

-Ah , pues entonces de acuerdo , ¡me lo quedo! , por cierto , ¿has encontrado tu algún vestido que te guste?- me pregunta

-¡Si!- me enseña un vestido de satén morado sin ningún estampado de un solo hombro y con un delgado cinturón alrededor de la cintura de ese mismo tejido-¿te gusta?

-Mucho , ahora vamos a pagarlos , bueno , mejor dicho a pagarlo ¡Porque a ti te lo han regalado suertuda!

-Ya...- digo riendo

**P.O.V Sam . Unos minutos después (fuera de la tienda)**

-Oye Carly , ¿qué era eso que tenías que mostrarme? aun no me has dicho nada

-Tu vestido- se limita a responder

-¿Es que tu lo sabías?

-Si- dice encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y por qué me lo has contado?

-Porque pensé que después de lo que Valerie te hizo , el hecho de que un chico te regalara un vestido te crearía desconfianza. Pero me equivocaba , debe ser que en el fondo sabes quien ha sido , porque tu confías en esa persona

-¿E-estas hablando de Freddie?- pregunto desconcertada

-¿Le quieres verdad?

-Eh , emm yo...

**¡Se acabó! ¡Siento dejaros con la intriga! , en el próximo capítulo el baile , con parte del plan de Carly y la venganza a Valerie . Os estaréis preguntando que tienen que ver los dobles de iCarly en todo esto , podéis opinar sobre ello o sobre los vestidos que he elegido , sobre si os ha gustado o no ¡o sobre lo que queráis! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **

**PattyAM**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! :) el final de este fic se acerca...¡pero ya estoy pensando en ideas para futuros fics! xD (¡ya tengo una en mente!) ****Otra cosa , puede que os hayáis dado cuenta de que la foto del vestido de Carly no encaja con la descripción , es que puse la foto equivocada :P, asi que olvidad la descripción y centraos en la foto****. Aaa ¡estoy deseando empezar a escribir (¿qué? me hace ilusión ¿vale?)**

**¡Esta semana ****tendré**** mucho tiempo libre! (ya se que al principio de la historia siempre os entretengo , o a algunos imagino que aburro , contándoos cosas personales , pero me gusta que ****sepáis**** cosas de la persona sobre la que ha escrito lo que estáis leyendo , claro que , no todo el mundo lee la ''parte en negrita'') como iba diciendo , probablemente esta semana actualice pronto , aunque los lunes y miércoles no podré escribir demasiado , por las actividades extraescolares y todo eso... ¡por cierto! hoy he empezado el taller de teatro que hay en mi instituto , me ha tocado subir al escenario para presentarme ¡y me ha dado la risa... ¡ (mi profe de teatro dice que me parezco a un actriz de los años cuarenta...espero que fuera un cumplido) Pero en fin , os dejo con el octavo capítulo de mi fic **

**P.O.V Sam**

-¡Hey!- me grita una alarmada Carly mientras me zarandea con las manos sobre mis hombros- ¿Sam? ¡Sam! ¡por lo que más quieras , reacciona!

Pestañeo varias veces y sacudo la cabeza para despejarme , consiguiendo abandonar por fin mi estado de trance. Carly , al darse cuenta que ya volvía a estar normal , suelta un largo suspiro de alivio y exclama

-Sam ¡me has asustado! , ¿qué te ha pasado? , ¿estás ya mejor? ¿quieres un vaso de agua? ¿o quizá tomar un poco el aire? ¡Mejor aun! ¿Qué te parece si...

-¡Carls! las preguntas de una en una- digo cortándola- ¿de verdad crees que puedo elaborar respuestas para TANTAS preguntas?- y pronuncio esa palabra resaltándola especialmente- Aun más importante ¿crees que aun recuerdo todas esas preguntas?- Carly abre la boca para responder pero antes de que pueda hacerlo , me adelanto y le sugiero- Yo me decantaría por el ''no''- y cierra la boca asintiendo en señal de que tengo razón. Mamá siempre tiene razón , excepto cuando le digo a esa profesora que le queda bien esa sombra de ojos azul , pobre mujer...

Carly simplemente esboza una sonrisa y comenta

-Ya vuelves a ser tu misma , por cierto ¿qué te ha pasado?- me pregunta de nuevo , pero esta vez mas tranquila. Y con menos preguntas

De pronto vuelvo a recordar ese extraño momento

**Flashback (hace escasos minutos)**

_-¿E-estas hablando de Freddie?- pregunto desconcertada_

_-¿Le quieres verdad?_

_-Eh , emm yo...- me dispongo a contestar , porque creo que ya tengo la respuesta , pero entonces una extraña sensación se apodera de mí y empiezo a visualizar un lugar , con toda clase de detalles , que hubiera creído reales de no ser porque hace tan solo unos segundos estaba hablando con Carly , un lugar en el que ya he estado antes... aunque no físicamente. _

_Cuando me doy cuenta , aparezco en medio de ese mismo sendero que aparece en algunos de mis sueños , solo que esta vez es distinto: esta vez , aparezco al final de ese extraño camino , un camino que una vez creí interminable , pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Creía que estos sueños habían acabado. Ya veo que no._

_De pronto alguien me tiende la mano , yo , aun confundida , alzo la vista y veo a la silueta que aparece en todos mis sueños , pero aun de cerca , no se ve clara .Y como atraída por una fuerza que aun no comprendo , acepto su ayuda , incorporándome_

_Cuando estoy frente a frente con ella , alzo la mano para acariciarle la cara , para intentar adivinar sus rasgos , pero agarra mi mano deteniéndola y oigo una voz en mi mente, porque parece que esa es su forma de comunicarse, sobresaltándome por la impresión_

_''Aun no , debes ser paciente , si te he traído aquí es por qué creo que estás preparada , pero no te adelantes a los acontecimientos''_

_''¿Preparada para qué?"- pienso desconcertada , suponiendo qué podrá escuchar lo que pienso- "además , ¿a que demonios se supone que me estoy adelantando? ni siquiera se quien eres..."_

_"A eso exactamente me refiero"- contesta inmediatamente la silueta- "pero ahora acompáñame"-continua- "quiero enseñarte algo"- y me toma de la mano conduciéndome hacia algún lugar. Su contacto hace que un escalofrío me recorra todo el cuerpo , pero también lo hace una sensación de familiaridad_

_Noto que la silueta se para y me detengo detrás de ella. Esta se sienta sobre un banco de piedra blanca que parece haber aparecido de la nada. Me siento a su lado. Me mira y su voz vuelve a sonar en mi mente_

_"Soy tu subconsciente"- oigo de pronto , me dispongo a hacer una pregunta pero antes de que termine de formularla en mi mente la voz vuelve a aparecer- "Y no, no es lo mismo que la conciencia ¿por qué todos preguntarán lo mismo?" y por primera vez noto algo de emoción en su voz , que hasta el momento se había mostrado impasible. La silueta continua-"Todo lo que ves es parte de tu imaginación , todo esto lo has creado tú. Yo tan solo intento hacer que abras los ojos , que te des cuenta de lo que tienes delante"_

_"Tengo una idea"- digo para mis adentros- "¿y si me dices directamente sobre qué tengo que darme cuenta?"_

_"Tan solo soy tu subconsciente , no estoy aquí para solucionarte la vida , eso es asunto tuyo . De momento solo puedo mostrarme con esta forma , que es con la que tú me permites mostrarme"- me explica_

_"¿En serio? entonces podrías ser...- pienso mientras me concentro_

_"Eh ¿qué haces? ¡ni se te ocurra! ¡recuerda que sé lo que estás pensando! ¡no quiero que me conviertas en..."_

_"¡El cura más gordo del mundo!"- digo completando su pensamiento , mientras observo al enorme cura recién convertido-"Vale , esto si que es divertido , mmm probemos con algo más loco...¿qué tal..un elefante rosa?"_

_"Vamos , déjalo ya , estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿quieres que lo haga o no?"- interrumpe la voz_

_"Vale, vale ¡solo uno más! , ahora es mamá la que controla la situación...¿qué te parece?"_

_"¡No!- se niega la voz_

_"¡Bien!"- exclamo interiormente como si no se hubiera negado- "ahora serás..".- digo pensando en alguien mientras le miro . De pronto sus rasgos empiezan a cambiar para convertirse en los de...¿Freddie? "¿por qué mi subconsciente ahora es Fredalupe?"- pregunto irritada_

_Freddie me dedica una sonrisa , me mira y añade- "Soy quien tú quieres que sea ¿recuerdas?"_

_"P-pero ¡yo no estaba pensando en ese idiota!- pienso furiosa aunque sé que no es cierto_

_La silueta , que acababa de tomar la forma de Freddie ignora por completo mi comentario y añade- "Así que ya sabes quien te esperaba al final del camino , tu misma lo has descubierto"_

_"¿Qué? , ¡tu estas chalado! quiero volver con Carly"_

_la silueta tan solo se encoge de hombros y contesta "Si yo estoy chalado una parte de ti también lo esta , y si , debes volver con Carly , yo ya he acabado mi trabajo"_

_Todo empieza a volverse borroso y casi no puedo distinguir ya a la silueta. Antes de marcharme esta vez le grito- ¿cómo que "tu trabajo"? ¿es qué te pagan por confundirme?_

_**Fin flashback**_

-¡Sam! ¿me estás escuchando?- pregunta Carly molesta con la manos en las caderas- porque estoy hablándote

-Ehh , no , ¡Perdona! ¿qué estabas diciendo?- pregunto centrando mi atención en ella

-Quería saber qué te había pasado ¡estás muy rara!- exclama la chica

-Bueno , digamos que... he tenido una pequeña conversación conmigo misma- respondo

-Ya...-comenta Carly , y continua- ¿durante cinco minutos? ¿en serio Sam?

-Si , es que tenía muchas cosas que contarme- respondo asintiendo

La chica se limita a dedicarme una mirada con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación , y añade- Como sea... olvídalo ¿si? , tampoco hace falta que me contestes a la pregunta anterior , si... a esa pregunta , porque no quiero perder otros cinco minutos intentando que reacciones ¿vale?

Yo simplemente me sonrojo y asiento.

-Pero cambiando de tema ¿quieres ir a tomar unos batidos?- le propongo

-Emm no puedo , tengo que hacer una cosa así que si quieres puedes irte- dice intentando convencerme

-¡Ni hablar! me quedaré contigo Carly- entonces la chica sonríe como si una idea se le hubiese ocurrido

-Como quieras , entonces... , ¿a dónde vamos primero? a comprar maquillaje o a...- No la dejo terminar y exclamo

-¿Sabes qué? mejor déjalo , ¡adios!- y me voy corriendo ¿comprar maquillaje? ¿qué clase de monstruo cree que soy?

**P.O.V Carly**

Ese truco nunca falla . Ahora que he conseguido deshacerme de Sam tengo que volver a la tienda de vestidos . Avanzo unos pocos metros y entro a la tienda. Victoria me espera en la puerta. Cuando la veo , me aproximo y sin más rodeos le pregunto

-Victoria , ¿lo tienes ya?- le digo ansiosa

-Si , aquí lo tienes , es un vestido idéntico al de Sam- contesta ella tendiéndome la caja que contiene el vestido

-Perfecto- y sonrío

**P.O.V Freddie (al día siguiente)**

Hoy es el día del baile. Todavía quedan varias horas pero estoy nervioso , y ansioso , pero por estar con Sam. Doblo la esquina y entro a clase de francés , la profesora aun no ha llegado y mi sitio está en primera fila , pero parece que otro chico está ocupándolo ¡Se me ha vuelto a adelantar! vaya , ahora tendré que sentarme al lado de Valerie y todas esas chicas que se pasan toda la clase cuchicheando y contándose chismes. Respiro hondo y me aproximo hacia mi nuevo lugar. Cuando me siento , la reacción de Valerie es inmediata

-Hola Freddie- dice en un tono coqueto y molesto a la vez , yo tan solo hago un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Pero ella continua hablando - He oido que vas a ir al baile con Sam , y... ¡vaya Freddie...! de salir conmigo pasas a tener una cita para el baile con esa...

-¡Ni te atrevas!- la interrumpo furioso

-Vamos , tranquilízate , ¿sabes...? aun estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión , yo aun no tengo pareja...

-Pues lo siento por tí- la corto inmediatamente en mitad de la frase-En realidad no , no siento ninguna pena , lo que siento es que estás molestándome ¡déjame en paz! ¿vale?- y abro mi libro intentando ignorarla

La chica se pone roja de la ira , mira hacia la puerta , sonríe , y me coge de la camisa acercando sus labios a los míos

**P.O.V Sam**

-Y por eso es que no entiendo por qué si las naranjas se llaman ''naranjas" , los limones no se llaman "amarillos" , ¡esa duda me está matando!- le comento a Carly , que solo sacude la cabeza y sonríe

Ahora Carly y yo tenemos clase de literatura , mientras Freduccini está en francés , ¡y con Valerie! , hasta yo le compadezco.

Las dos conversamos alegremente mientras vamos de camino al aula. Cuando pasamos por la clase de francés , en la que Freddie está ahora mismo , una escena llama inmediatamente nuestra atención , y nos asomamos a la clase. La situación es esta: Freddie está sentado al lado de Valerie , y le está diciendo algo , algo que parece haber hecho enfadar a la chica , esta , furiosa ,se levanta y le coge de la camisa , entonces se acerca a él para besarlo. Espera ¡¿BESARLO? ¡¿QUE?

Pero Freddie , por suerte es más rápido que ella y se aparta haciendo que Valerie caiga al suelo. La clase estalla en risas y la chica se levanta frotándose la nariz dolorida , mientras se la aprieta intentando que no sangre por el golpe . Cuando se dispone a hablar la voz le sale ridículamente aguda

-¿Qué estáis mirando?-pregunta cabreada. Pero el sonido de su voz no hace más que aumentar las risas y las mofas- ¿De qué os reís? ¡Me he desviado el tabique nasal! ¡no tiene gracia!

Carly y yo desde fuera de la clase nos reímos escandalosamente , como todo el que había presenciado la escena

-¡No puedo creer que se le haya quedado esa voz!- exclama Carly a carcajadas- aunque quizá no deberíamos reírnos de ella- en ese momento las dos nos quedamos calladas durante un momento y volvemos a estallar en carcajadas. Entonces me vuelvo a asomar a la clase y grito:

-¡Patético...!- la chica me mira y me dedica una mirada de profundo odio- lo siento Val , pero te lo mereces- y agarro a Carly de la chaqueta corriendo por el pasillo aun riéndonos de la escena.

El resto de las clases fueron aburridas y las pasé pensando en el baile , y en ocasiones , cuando me aburría , en Valerie estampándose contra el suelo.

**P.O.V Carly (a pocas horas antes del baile)**

-¡Ya voy yo!- digo mientras me dirijo a abrir la puerta. Cuando abro , encuentro a los dobles de mis dos mejores amigos en el umbral

-¡Hola!- dicen los dos adolescentes a la vez. Ally mira molesta a Andy y este se limita a encogerse de hombros

-¡Hola chicos! estaba esperándoos- me doy la vuelta y cojo los dos trajes que descansaban sobre la mesa- ¡Tomad! ¡ahora iros! ¡están a punto de llegar!

-Espera , ¿nos veremos allí verdad?- pregunta la chica

-¡Si! ¡pero tenéis que iros!- digo empujándoles a la salida

-Pero...- comienza a decir el chico , ya fuera del apartamento

-Tranquilos , todo saldrá bien ¡adiós!- y cierro la puerta , soltando un suspiro de alivio. Ahora tengo que ir a arreglarme

Me visto rápidamente , y me calzo mis botines negros de tacón mirándome en el espejo durante un momento , me maquillo , usando el "eyeliner" , mi brillo de labios favorito , y una sombra de ojos morada con detalles plateados. Por último me rizo el pelo despeinándolo ligeramente , dándole a mi look un aire mas rockero , y... listo , solo he tardado veinte minutos ¡un nuevo record! me miro al espejo distraídamente cuando de pronto oigo una voz a mi espalda

-Vaya Carlotta , ¡qué guapa!- dice Sam detrás de mí provocando que me sobresalte

-¡Ahh!- grito asustada-tenía que haber cerrado bien la puerta ¡y tu tendrías que haber llamado antes!- la acuso , pero después me fijo en su vestimenta-¡Sam! ¡no puedo creer que aun no estés vestida!- digo alarmada

-Ya... es que...yo iba hacerlo...pero después pensé en mi mejor amiga para que lo hiciera por mí- y sonríe

-¡Y lo hubiera hecho encantada...si hubieras llegado hace rato! ¡anda ven aquí , te ayudaré! espera ¿habrás traído el vestido no? ¿no?- vuelvo a preguntar

-Respecto a eso... ¡que va , es broma , por supuesto que lo he traído!- exclama mientras me lo da. Por segunda vez en la noche vuelvo a dejar escapar un suspiro de puro alivio , y entonces exclamo

-¿¡Pues a qué estamos esperando! ¡vamos!- y le lanzo el vestido para que se lo ponga- ¡no te quedes ahí parada , espabila!

**P.O.V Freddie **

He quedado con Sam , Carly y su novio en casa de Carly , desde allí iremos juntos hacia el baile ¡qué nervioso estoy!

Llego hasta la puerta de Carly , ya ni me molesto en llamar antes , así que abro directamente y lo que me encuentro es a Sam parada en medio de la sala , que acaba desviar la mirada a la puerta cuando yo he abierto , lleva el vestido que yo había elegido , y la verdad , está preciosa , está...simplemente espectacular. Lleva el pelo recogido a ambos lados por una diadema dorada y metálica y va ligeramente maquillada , de una forma muy natural y sencilla

-Vaya...- es todo lo único que pude decir

-¿Vaya?- repite ella-¿quieres dejar de mirarme de arriba a abajo? ya sé que llevo un vestido ¡pero intenta no reírte mucho! ¿vale?

-V-vale- repito yo ,después carraspeo y afirmo en un tono más seguro- ¡vale!

-¡Así está mejor! por cierto...- dice mientras pasa por mi lado- tu tampoco estás mal...

Yo pestañeo perplejo y añado- yo no he dicho que te veas bonita

Ella me dedica una sonrisa de suficiencia y contesta-Yo no lo he dicho nada de bonita

**¡Final! he decidido dejar el baile para el próximo capítulo ¡lo siento! otra cosa , seguro que creíais que Freddie y Valerie se besarían y que Sam lo vería y se pondría triste ¿no? muy típico , seguro que esto no lo habíais visto nunca , aunque es un poco raro . Antes de olvidarlo , ¡Gracias por lo reviews! seguid dándome vuestra opinión , podéis comentar sobre lo que queráis ¡pero hacedlo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hey! por fin ya está aquí el capítulo del baile , ahora si que os enterareis que pasa con el plan de Carly , la venganza , que hacen los dobles en medio de todo este lio...¡sí , esta vez sí! **

**¿De verdad no os imaginais más o menos en lo que pueden ayudar los dobles a Carly? una pista: recordad que Carly compró otro vestido idéntico al de Sam. Ahora que lo pienso , las pistas ya no sirven de mucho , porque si realmente queréis enteraros tan solo tenéis que seguir leyendo , así que... ¡ya podéis empezar! :)**

**Una aclaración: el plan numero 1 es para reunir a Sam y Freddie , y el número 2 para vengarse de Valerie ¿o es al revés? ¡no , está bien! es que me estoy liando un poco con tantos planes y fases :P **

**Ahora sí , disfrutad de este último capítulo ¿último? ¡ya veréis al final!**

**P.O.V Sam**

-Ya casi hemos llegado- comenta Dylan , el novio de Carly con las manos al volante

-Si fuera al baile con un tipo alto , guapo y musculoso en vez de con este inútil- y señalo a Freddie- ¡hasta es posible que me hiciera ilusión ir!- y miro de reojo al chico , que cruza los brazos y pone los ojos en blanco

-Sam...- me advierte Carly girándose hacia atrás desde el asiento delantero

-Pues no creo que te pareciera tan horrible cuando hace un momento me decías ''tu tampoco estás mal"- dice el Freddie haciendo una patética imitación de mi voz , le doy un puñetazo en el hombro y añado

-¡No entiendes nada! tan solo lo he dicho para que admitas lo irresistible que estoy...- digo mirando por la ventanilla distraídamente

-Oh- entonces Freddie se pone nervioso y contraataca- ¿es que la princesa Puckett necesita que le digan lo increíblemente guapa que es?- de pronto todos nos damos la vuelta hacia Freddie con una mirada de incredulidad. Este se sonroja tremendamente y añade , intentando esconder la cara- A lo que me refiero es que pensaba que estabas más segura de ti misma Puckett- dice como reprochándose a sí mismo el error que acababa de cometer con la otra frase. Voy a contestarle pero entonces el novio de Carly se me adelanta y pregunta

-¿Y desde cuando estáis saliendo?- pregunta Dylan mientras aparca el coche en el aparcamiento de detrás del gimnasio , todos salimos del auto y yo miro hacia atrás esperando encontrar alguien a quien vaya dirigida la pregunta , pero al no encontrar a nadie detrás de mi y ver que él estaba mirando en mi dirección , inquiero confusa:

-¿Me hablas a mí?- digo mirando por si acaso otra vez hacia atrás.

-Eh... si- responde el chico mirando detrás de mi para comprobar que es lo que tanto observo , despues hace un gesto de confusión y sigue diciendo- bueno , a ti y a Freddie

Carly , al darse cuenta de la situación intenta avisar a su novio -Um , Dylan , Sam y Freddie no están...- pero el chico la interrumpe y dice para sí

-No sabía que Sam y Freddie fueran novios- en ese momento Freddie abre los ojos de par en par y alza las cejas , yo , que acababa de sacar un muslo de pollo de mi bolso y estaba comiéndomelo , me atraganto y empiezo a toser . A ojos de cualquiera que nos viera , esta es una escena de lo más...digamos... peculiar , solo tenías que mirar al chico castaño en estado de shock , a la rubia con un muslo de pollo en la mano intentando no ahogarse o a la chica morena intentando explicar a su novio que había metido la pata hasta el fondo...si...de lo más normal.

Cuando Dylan por fin se enteró de la realidad tan solo comentó "Ahora entiendo porque se estaban peleando" , a lo que Carly respondió "quizá debería buscarme un novio más listo" el chico la miró molesto pero está se disculpó con un beso en los labios , argumento al que el chico no puso ninguna imposición.

**P.O.V Carly**

El gimnasio , que es donde se celebra el baile , está abarrotado de gente , todo el mundo lleva puestas ya sus máscaras , y hay a quien resulta dificil de reconocer. Han montado un escenario al fondo de la sala con una pantalla enorme y han colocado unos focos alrededor de ella , vaya este año si que tiene presupuesto... La decoración no está mal , aunque es mejorable , pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo que realmente importa aquí es mi plan , bueno , las dos partes de mi plan , y si todo sale bien , al final de la noche tendremos a una Valerie muy cabreada y a Sam y Freddie como pareja , todo el mundo sabe que son el uno para el otro...

Creo que es hora de dar comienzo a mi plan numero 1.

**PLAN 1/Fase 1: INTERCAMBIO**

Acabo de mandarle el mensaje a Sam , ahora que lo pienso no se si se habrá traído su móvil , espero que lo haya hecho porque si no...

-Oh , acabo de recibir un mensaje- vale , parece que si se lo ha traído. Saca su teléfono móvil y lo mira mientras aprieta algunos botones , después continua- es Wendy , que raro , tengo su numero pero no aparece su nombre y quiere que nos veamos en el aparcamiento , ahora vengo , no te diviertas mucho si mi ¿eh?- y se va

-Tranquila- digo mirando la pista de baile , en la que no había nadie bailando

-¿Adónde ha ido?- pregunta Freddie disgustado

-A encontrarse con Wendy , ahora viene- le contesto

En cuanto veo a la chica salir del gimnasio salgo corriendo a buscar a Ally pero antes , le digo a Freddie:

-Ahora vengo , quédate con Dylan ¡pero no te muevas de ahi!- y me alejo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a responder , aunque estoy segura que debe estar un poco extrañado

Le dije a Ally que me esperara delante del escenario ¿dónde estará? ¡vamos , lleva el mismo vestido que Sam! , no tiene que ser tan dificil locali...¡oh , ahí está! me acerco a ella y sin darle tiempo a decir nada la cojo del brazo para llevarla al encuentro de Freddie

-Yo también me alegro de verte Carly- dice la rubia con sarcasmo

-Si , perdona- digo mientras seguimos caminando- pero tienes que llegar antes de que Sam vuelva- digo buscando con la mirada a Freddie

-Bueno , ¿y qué tal estoy? ¿me parezco a Sam o no? Al final he podido conseguir su mismo antifaz...

-Si , si , estás idéntica , y créeme cuando te digo esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones- respondo mientras sigo buscando a Freddie. Espera , creo que ya lo veo

-¡Ya le he visto! ahora ve con él , ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer , hazte pasar por Sam , compórtate como ella , y si te pregunta que qué quería Wendy invéntate cualquier cosa , ¡ah! y cuando llegue el momento haces lo que hemos acordado ¿vale?- digo cogiéndola de los hombros

-¡De acuerdo!- y se aleja al encuentro del chico. Durante un momento les observo desde lejos , cuando la falsa Sam llega , saluda a Freddie con un puñetazo en el hombro , y después va directa a la mesa con comida. Aprenden tan rápido...ahora que sé que Ally podrá arreglárselas sola tengo que volver al aparcamiento al encuentro de Sam.

**P.O.V Sam**

¿Dónde está Wendy? y además ¿para que querría verme esa chica? hace rato que ha empezado el baile y por aquí ya no se ve a nadie. Alguien viene , veo que Carly acaba de salir del gimnasio y se aproxima hacia mí corriendo tanto como le permiten sus zapatos de tacón alto , que no es mucho.

-Hey Sam- dice un poco cansada- Wendy no ha podido venir y me ha dicho que te dijera... , que te dijera... es que... lo que le ha pasado es que...eh...

-Oh , ya sé , fué atacada por un mapache- digo asumiéndolo

-Eh...¡vale!- dice Carly al no encontrar una respuesta mejor -si Sam , has dado en el clavo- dice Carly algo nerviosa mientras asiente

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamo- a mi madre le pasó lo mismo la semana pasada , creo que eso la trastornó más de lo que estaba... menos mal que estaba saliendo con un psicólogo... , ahora está con un cocinero ¡dios , me encanta ese hombre!

-Ya...¿que tal si entramos ya?- pregunta Carly impaciente

**PLAN 1/FASE 2: Celos**

**P.O.V Freddie**

Aquí hay algo raro , más concretamente la que está muy rara es Sam. No sabría cómo explicarlo , pero después de venir de ir a ver a Wendy se ha comportado de una forma un tanto...extraña **(N/A: Pasemos por alto el detalle de que tendria que reconocerla por la voz...:P)**. Por ejemplo , cuando le he preguntado qué es lo que quería Wendy , me ha mentido , eso o realmente no sabia la respuesta , porque ha dudado tanto...no se , ha sido raro. También , cuando me ordenó que le trajera ponche y yo le dije sistemáticamente que no , que lo hiciera ella misma , esperé que fuera a amenazarme como ella haría en condiciones normales , pero en vez de eso se calló y fue ella misma a por él. Ya sé que eso son detalles sin importancia pero , no sé... a parte de eso la noto distinta , ¿qué llevará ese ponche? estoy empezando a volverme paranoico...

Cuando miro a Sam , veo que está observando a alguien , de hecho , ahora mismo le saluda , y le sonríe desde lejos con una sonrisa coqueta. El chico , no parece para nada disgustado ante la iniciativa de la rubia , y se acerca hacia ella , o hacia nosotros , porque parece que nadie recuerda que yo también estoy presente.

-Hola preciosa- dice saludando el chico poniéndose delante de ella. Desafortunadamente , al menos para mi , el chico es bastante atractivo. Tiene el pelo castaño oscuro , y le caen algunos mechones sobre la frente , sus ojos son azules y grandes , y según parece no debe de tener mucha vergüenza , porque me está robando mi cita para el baile descaradamente.

-Hola- contesta Sam y sonríe- no te he visto por aquí , ¿no estudias en Ridgeway verdad?- dice mientras coje un rizo de su pelo y empieza a enrollarlo sobre su dedo

-No , una amiga mía me ha invitado , se llama Lucy , ¿la conoces?- pregunta mirando a la chica

-Mmm conozco a muchas chicas llamadas Lucy , pero a quien quiero conocer es a tí- dice guiñándole un ojo

A quien quiero conocer es a ti , a quien quiero conocer es a tí- repito una y otra vez en mi mente en un tono burlón- , mientras bebo un sorbo de ponche fastidiado

-Aun no me has dicho tu nombre- sigue diciendo Sam- ¿cómo te llamas? ¿angel?- el chico se sonroja y contesta- No , soy Brian , ¿y tu eres...?

-Me llamo Al... ¡Sam! ¡me llamo Sam!- y sonríe nerviosamente. ¿Que ha sido eso? no lo sé pero ha sido muy raro

-Um , encantado ¿Al... ¡Sam!- y suelta una carcajada

-Si vamos a vernos de ahora en adelante será mejor que solo me digas Sam- dice riéndo también

-¿De ahora en adelante? ¿me estás pidiendo una cita Sam? y esta vez lo he dicho bien- señala Brian

-Mmm si tu quieres... te daré mi numero de teléfono-Esto no es propio de Sam ¿que le va a dar su número? ¿perdón? ¡sigo aqui!. Pienso cabreado mientras aprieto cada vez más el vaso de plástico que contiene el ponche que estoy bebiendo , hasta que al final lo rompo , y toda la bebida se derrama

**P.O.V Sam**

Al final me he quedado sin saber lo que quería Wendy...¡bah! no sería muy importante. Ahora estoy aquí , con Fredalupe , y no se... lo noto raro , por lo menos no está molestándome cada dos minutos con sus conocimientos sobre tecnología y todas esas cosas nerd , aunque la verdad es que a mí me gustaba así...¿qué? oh , es igual

Por cierto , ¿desde cuando está Fredñoño hablando con esa idiota? ¿de donde ha salido? ¿es que no recuerda que YO sigo aquí?

-Y , ¿que haces por aquí?- pregunta la chica bateando las pestañas. ¿Qué va a hacer aquí? ¡asistir a un baile! ¡duh!. Pienso mientras observo a la chica. Tiene el pelo del mismo color que Freddie , con la raya al lado y ondulado , además es bastante guapa. Maldita sea...

-He venido a verte a tí- dice Freddie sonriendo. ¡por favor! ¡ esos dos me dan ganas de vomitar! sobre todo tú , media neurona. Digo para mis adentros mirando a la chica que tiene la mirada perdida , sin el más mínimo rastro de inteligencia , que pena...

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- exclama la chica- no vienes a verme a mí , acabamos de conocernos- y deja escapar una risita. ¿Se puede ser más...? más... ¡Agh!

-Ya , pero es que me siento cómo si te conociera desde siempre-¡no aguanto más! ¡iré a por más ponche!

**P.O.V Carly**

-¡Carly!- grita Dylan disgustado- ¡No has parado de ir de aquí para allá desde que hemos llegado! ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿no podrías parar un poco y venir a bailar? esta canción es buena...

-Lo siento , ¡pero es que estoy muy ocupada! , en otro momento ¿si?- digo suplicante

-A veces creo que no te importo...- comenta el chico negando con la cabeza

-¡No digas eso! , escucha , ahora mismo de verdad que no puedo , no puedo explicártelo pero confía en mi ¿vale?- pregunto dedicándo le una "mirada Shay" una de esas miradas a las que no puedes resistirte , Spencer también la tiene , pero el la usa para ligar...- ¿vale?- vuelvo a repetir

-¡Oh , vale! aunque eso es juego sucio , ¿sabes...? no puedo resistirme cuando me miras así- me explica

-Lo se...¡ahora vuelvo! , tengo que hablar un momento con el chico que supervisa las luces y todo eso...¡ya sabes a quien me refiero!- exclamo mientras me alejo hacia el escenario

**NORMAL P.O.V**

**PLAN 1/ FASE 3: ¿CONFESIONES?**

Con la ayuda de Carly y la distracción de Dylan (pues ella le había contado la verdad y le había pedido que distrajera a Sam y Freddie) los dobles de iCarly se hubieron ido y los Sam y Freddie verdaderos se hubieron reunido , sin saber que habían pasado toda la noche con otras personas que no eran su pareja.

Los dos adolescentes estaban muy enfadados entre sí , pues ambos creían que su pareja había pasado la noche con otra persona , y , aunque no quisieran darse cuenta ambos estaban celosos , terriblemente celosos . La tensión podía notarse en el ambiente , aunque eso solo podían percibirlo Sam y Freddie , ya que todos los demás se estaban divirtiendo y disfrutando del baile. Hasta que por fínalguien se digno a romper el hielo

-Y...¿dónde ha ido la chica con la que estabas...?- preguntó Sam en un tono molesto a la par que burlón- ya sabes , esa tan inteligente...- continuó con sarcasmo

-¿A qué chica te refieres?- preguntó Freddie desconcertado- ¡Eres tu la que se ha pasado la noche con aquel chico! ¡hasta le diste tu número de teléfono! ¿recuerdas? "A quien quiero conocer es a tí"- dijo citando la frase que la doble de Sam había utilizado para la ocasión

-¿Qué? mira , con todas las tonterías que dices al cabo del día , he elaborado una teoría: tu no tienes cerebro , sino un hamster que corre en una rueda dentro de tu cabeza , así que dile que se dé más prisa , porque empiezas a desvariar- comentó la chica molesta

-¡Tu estás chalada! no haces más que decir estupideces ¡y yo no he estado con ninguna chica esta noche! ¡pero tú sí!-grita más fuerte

-Yo tampoco he estado con nadie , ¡he pasado la noche viendo las tonterías que le decías a esa pobre chica!- exclamó la rubia también

-¿Qué? ¿por qué te empeñas en decir eso? ¡te juro que no te entiendo Sam , no te entiendo! creía que tú y yo...- musitó en un tono más bajo , dejando a medias la frase

Sam alzó una ceja-¿Tu y yo...? ¿Tu y yo qué Fredward? ¡contesta!- dice acércandose a él

-...tu y yo empezábamos a entendernos , p-porque yo... yo...

Mientras en el escenario el dj del baile cogía un micrófono y decía:

-Bueno , que animado está esto ¡callaos un momento! ¡por favor , tengo que decir algo!- pero todo el mundo seguía armando jaleo- Lo diré de todos modos-comentó suspirando-...¿quién quiere subir aquí y cantar una canción para dar comienzo al karaoke? ¿alguien quiere?- y de pronto todo el mundo guardó silencio , menos Sam y Freddie , que seguian discutiendo , y ahora sus gritos se oían por toda la estancia

-¿Por qué tú que , Benson? ¡no seas cobarde y habla de una maldita vez!- parecía que los dos adolescentes no se habían dado cuenta de que todos estaban escuchando la conversación y seguían gritandose- ¿cuándo vas a armarte de valor y decir las cosas claras? ¿Cuando...

-¡Creía que lo que había entre nosotros estaba cambiando! ¿vale? pero volvemos a estar como siempre y no me gusta , Sam , porque quería decírtelo , quería decirte que...- Freddie cogío aire , se armó de valor y se lo dijo- ...que te quiero Sam , que no quiero perderte...que hace siglos que tendría que habérte dicho lo importante que eres para mí , pero tienes razón , soy un estúpido.

Un ''ohhhhhh" se oyó por toda la sala y Sam , que se había quedado estupefacta al oir la confesión de Freddie , enrojeció al darse cuenta de que todos habían oído aquello. De pronto un foco enfocó a los dos adolescentes que miraron sorprendidos al escenario.

-Eh , los dos tortolitos , si , vosotros , ¡subid aquí! , os ha tocado inagurar el karaoke , consideraos unos afortunados...- e hizo un gesto con la mano para que subieran al escenario. Sam no dijo nada , pues seguía impactada ante la revelación de su amigo , pero este sí se negó

-¡Eh tú! ¿no ves que no es momento para cantar ahora?- preguntó molesto

-Siempre es momento para cantar , y si no subiis no hay karaoke , y sin karaoke no cobraré mi sueldo ¡así que subid de una vez!- dijo cambiando el tono

-Vale...-accedió resignado Freddie y tomó a Sam de la mano. Cuando lo hizo , la chica recordó uno de los sueños que había tenido hasta ahora , cuando halló aquella inscripción en la rosa que había encontrado en aquel laberinto de sus sueños , y también la conversación con su subconsciente. Y entonces un atisbo de entendimiento se reflejó en sus ojos. "¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?" se preguntaba.

Cuando llegaron al escenario recibieron un efusivo aplauso y esta vez fué la chica quien se encargó de preguntar- ¿Y qué canción se supone que tenemos que cantar?- dijo cogiendo el micrófono. Pero algo en ella había cambiado , Freddie no podía ni imaginar el efecto que sus palabras habían causado en ella...

Un momento que ambos recordarían se acercaba , algo que todos los espectadores no podían percibir , pero ellos mismos supieron lo que era cuando el dj contestó- Runnig Away de AM , por petición de una chica del público.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron entre sí , y si aveces una imagen vale más que mil palabras , viendo esa imagen , esa mirada lo fué todo , porque los dos conocían el significado de esa canción , "porque , de algún modo es como... nuestra canción" pensó Sam rememorando ese primer beso en la escalera de incendios.

-Si no sabéis la letra ahora mismo aparecerá en la pantalla así que...¡suerte!- "La letra no será problema" , pensaron los dos chicos . Y el dj se alejó para que los dos empezaran a cantar. La música empezó a sonar , Freddie no podía creer que les hubiera pasado esto justo en el momento en el que acababa de confesarle su amor a Sam , justo cuando ella iba a contestarle...Y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos ambos empezaron a cantar.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that Ive lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you Im right on track  
This time I mean it_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_Running away  
Even from the good things_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

"Sigo huyendo , incluso de las cosas buenas" repetía Sam en su mente ¿sería posible que de alguna forma todo estuviese relacionado? Los dos bajaron rápidamente del escenario mientras volvían a recibir un gran aplauso.

Carly corrió al encuentro de sus dos mejores amigos y les abrazó

-¡Habéis estado increíbles! era cierto lo que dijeron sobre vuestra actuación en la clase de música...- y esbozó una gran sonrisa

-Tu pedistes que nos hicieran cantar esa canción ¿no es así?- preguntó Freddie de pronto- Sí , ahora lo entiendo todo , has sido tú todo el tiempo , el vestido que me regalastes para que se lo diera a Sam , el que nos convencieras para venir juntos al baile , esta canción de AM...¿como supiste que esa canción...? oh , da igual , además , no sé como pero tú sabías que ocurriría todo esto , ya sabes , que le dijera a Sam que la quiero ¡tú lo planeastes! pero , ¿cómo?

Carly suspiró y confesó- Es cierto , fuí yo , pero no lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que sois el uno para el otro , porque ya no soportaba ver que os querías y que sin embargo ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso , después empecé a pensar y se me ocurrió que... quizá si os sustituía por dobles y cada uno de vosotros pasaba toda la noche con el doble del otro viéndolo flirtear con otra persona sentiríais celos y en un ataque de celos os confesaríais lo que sentís , y...parece que ha funcionado ¿sabéis lo que me costó organizar a esos dos para que siguieran el plan al pie de la letra? también tuve que enseñarles a comportarse como vosotros , conseguir trajes y máscaras idénticos a los vuestros... por cierto Sam , Wendy no fué atacada por un mapache...- cuando Carly acabo de hablar tomo aire y se quedó mirando a sus amigos que la miraban estupefactos , mudos de asombro y preguntó- Bueno...¿pensáis decir algo? porque , le debo un baile a Dylan , ¿sabéis...? he estado tan ocupada con el plan que casi no he podido estar con él...

-¿Pero cómo...?- comenzó a decir Freddie y continuó- ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? es...impresionante , por otro lado te agradezco que te hayas tomado tantas molestias pero... nosotros podemos apañárnoslas solos- y sonrió

-Si Carls , no puedes cargar tu con todo- añadió la rubia- porque además... además tu plan tiene un fallo , diste por hecho algo y... yo no tengo claro lo que siento por Freddie- y salió huyendo , abriéndose paso entre la gente

-¿A qué esperas...?- preguntó Carly- Vamos , ¡síguela!- el chico la miró por última vez y salió corriendo en busca de Sam . Carly se quedó presenciando la escena y comparándola con la de una película romántica "¿Por qué no me pasarás esas cosas a mí" , se preguntaba , y con este pensamiento se fué a buscar a su novio

**P.O.V Sam **

No tengo valor , he huido así sin más , pero también es cierto que no tengo muy claros mis sentimientos por Freddie , si todo fuera tan simple como decirle que le quiero... Pienso mientras llego al pequeño jardín y me siento en la misma fuente que aquella vez , y para no variar , también como la última vez Freddie aparece y se sienta a mi lado

-Losiento Freddie...- es lo único que puedo decir

-No lo sientas , escucha , antes nos interrumpieron y aunque se me dé fatal explicar las cosas , voy a intentar explicártelo- y comenzó- Primero. Me importas- dijo en voz baja y continuó- me importas mucho , creerás que soy un idiota o... o un cursi , pero eso es lo que siento

-No- digo- no creo que seas eso , porfavor , continúa

-Bien. Ya lo sabes pero , ni mi orgullo , ni mi odio hacia a aquel chico con el que tu doble estaba (porque yo creía que eras tu) tienen que ver para que me pusiera a discutir contigo. Lo que me pasaba es que estaba celoso. Terriblemente celoso- me confiesa Freddie

Le dedico dedico una media sonrisa y comento- yo también estaba celosa, Terriblemente celosa- añado imitando al chico y sacándole una sonrisa

-Segundo. Entre tú y yo de momento no hay más que amistad , y lo que hagas con tu vida privada o a quien decidas querer no es asunto mío. No soy tu novio ni nada por el estilo así que lo comprenderé si me dices que te gusta otro chico. Tus sentimientos no me pertenecen- prosigue con una nota triste en su voz- y por último. Es culpa mía en parte , debí haberte dicho lo que sentía cuando lo descubrí. Perdóname

-No tienes que disculparte , de hecho , debo darte las gracias por ser tan sincero además lo que has dicho es muy bonito, Otra cosa , yo nunca he dicho que no sienta nada por tí , tan solo que no estoy segura- comento- Aunque tú me haces sentir muy especial ¿eso es amor? ¿si? no lo sé. ¿Sabes...? también le gustas a Valerie , aunque yo que tú no la haría mucho caso... está muy loca- comento mientras me río

-Lo se... hasta me regaló un CD con ''Las 30 canciones más románticas de la historia" ¿qué tiene esa chica en la cabeza? ¿aire? porque cerebro seguro que no...- añade con una carcajada

-Algo así. Me he dado cuenta de algo , todas las chicas que te quieren te hacen regalos , ya sabes , Carly el vestido , Valerie el CD...yo aun no te he regalado nada- digo un poco cortada

El me mira y sonríe

-Sé de algo que puedes darme y que me haría muy feliz- dice en voz baja

-¿El qué?- él se sonroja un poco pero mantiene su mirada en la mía cuando me dice

-Regálame un beso- ¿un beso? creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Tranquilízate Sam , manten la calma. Me digo a mí misma.

Trago saliva y cojo suavemente su rostro haciéndole alzar la cabeza. Me pierdo en su mirada , sus ojos reflejan un amor tan intenso como el que yo siento en este momento , a él también le cuesta respirar , y su corazón también va a mil por hora. Me inclino hacia él para darle el regalo que había pedido. Fue un beso torpe al principio , pero después dulce , nuestros labios van sincronizados y cuando me separo de él sé que no tengo ni duda. Que es cierto , estoy enamorada de él.

-Eso ha sido...-comienza a decir Freddie , pero le corto y digo

-Calla y bésame- y nos volvemos a besar

**P.O.V Carly **

Cuando Sam y Freddie vuelven a aparecer vienen cogidos de la mano ¡Ahhh! ¡No puedo creerlo mi plan a funcionado! entonces ya puedo llevar a cabo mi venganza...

**PLAN 2/ Fase 1: vídeos y ataques de histeria**

-¡Valerie!- grito buscando a la chica- ¡Ahi estas! digo cogiéndola de brazo , ven , tengo que enseñarte algo

-¿Qué dices? ¡déjame en paz!- exclama intentando deshacerse de mí

-¡Pero no te escapes! esto seguro que te interesa ¿ves allí a Sam y Freddie? ¿si? pues ahora fíjate bien en ellos- Valerie me hace caso y los obserba , despues grita

-¿Qué hacen esos dos cogidos de la mano? ¿por qué están tan cerca...? espera , se están acercando más aun ¿QUE HACÉIS? ¡ni se os ocurra...! ¡dejad de besaros! ¡separaos ahora mismo! , ¡esto sigue siendo un centro educativo! , ¿Por qué me haces esto Freddie? ¿Por qué con ella? ¡entre todos vais a volverme loca! ¡loca , os digo!- y sale corriendo , pero antes vuevo a detenerla y la sugiero- Mira la pantalla , ¿has visto?- En la pantalla aparece la chica haciendo caras en el espejo mientras canta una canción de Taylor Swift , desafinando terriblemente , y si se mira bien en el espejo , reflejadas se puede ver a Amanda y a Cathy gravandola mientras trataban por todos los medios de aguantar la risa. En la siguiente secuencia se la ve con una margarita y arrancándole los pétalos mientras dice "Freddie me quiere" , "Freddie no me quiere" , "Freddie me quiere"..."¡me quiere! , yo también te quiero amorcito" , le da un beso a la flor y después estornuda "¡Aaachis! vaya , olvidaba que soy alergica al polen ¡achis! perdona Fredddie acabo de estornudarte encima" y limpia la flor ya deshojada con un pañuelo. Lo último que se puede ver es a Amanda y a Cathy enfocandose y riéndose a carcajadas mientras hacen un gesto con la mano en señal de locura.

Toda la gente empieza a reir sin poder parar y Valerie , tremendamente ofendida se va corriendo mientras dice-¡No estoy loca! ¡solo me gusta deshojar margaritas y hacer caras en el espejo! ¡dejadme en paz!

**Valee... este fic ya ha acabado xD estoy segura de que muchos no habéis terminado de leerlo porque la verdad es que este capítulo es muy , muy ¡LARGO! perdonad. La parte del beso está basada en mi parte favorita de mi libro favorito (Memorias de Idhun I La resistencia . Es un libro de género fantástico y romántico ¡dios me encanta!) Es posible que en algún momento creyeraís que Sam y Freddie no acabarían juntos , porque Sam no lo tenía claro y tal...¡pero al final sí! también puede que os haya sorprendido la venganza de Valerie , porque es muy...¡alocada! y también extraña... Se me ha ocurrido la idea de lo del beso en clase de gimnasia mientras mi amiga y yo nos pasábamos la pelota , era una idea , un pase , una idea , un pase, y teniendo en cuenta que estuvimos pasándonos la pelota unos quince minutos...pues se nos ocurrieron muchas ideas... Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos por haber dejado vuestros reviews a lo largo de este fic y...¡GRACIAS! **

**PD: No olvideis comentar este capítulo (importante) ¡Besos!**


End file.
